Family Relations
by Hitomi Shirou
Summary: Even the personified nations have families. A series of inter-related oneshots of various Hetalia pairs and their children.Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Hide and Seek

**Author Commentary:** Hey everyone. I'm here with a new story. These are gonna be a series of inter-related one-shots focused on different Hetalia pairs and their offspring. For the most part, I don't do pairing requests, but I'm open to any other ideas you guys wanna toss at me. So here we go!

**Pair:** Germany x Italy

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, but I do live in Canada (fuckyeah!), who happens to be one of my favorite characters (and the best country ever).

Ludwig walked into a quiet home, which was unusual. Usually the house was filled with at least some form of noise at this time of the day. The German looked at his watch, checking to make sure it wasn't time for siesta. Five in the evening, well past the time the other occupants of the house should have woken up. Frowning, Ludwig walked into the large house, checking each room for two, gravity-defying curls of hair. When he couldn't locate any signs of life on the first floor, he climbed the stairs to the second.

Walking past the guest room, he saw what was probably the remnants of a three o'clock siesta, but no siesta-ing Italians. Moving on to the master bedroom, he found no sign of life. Upon entering the smaller bedroom down the hall (he kept the study locked, and the storage rooms were also off limits), he heard giggling coming from the closet, followed by muffled shushes.

"_So they were playing."_ Ludwig thought, grinning a little, "Oh my," he said loudly, "Where ever could they be?" he strode over the bed, "Could they be hiding in the covers?" He pulled the covers from the bed, "No . . . maybe they're under the bed?" Ludwig got down on his knees and checked under the bed, "Nope, not here either." He got up, striding over to the closet, "Now where on earth could they be?" he paused, listening to the stifled giggles, "I know, they must be . . . in the closet!"

Ludwig threw open the closet and was greeted by squeals of laughter and outstretched arms, asking for embrace.

"You found us Vati!" the little girl cried, wrapping her thin arms around her fathers neck, "Mama said that you would, and he was right!"

"Your Vati always finds me, doesn't he Zaffie?" Feliciano said, tickling the little girl under her arms.

Zaffie let out peals of laughter, "Si! Vati always finds Mama!"

Ludwig lifted Zaffie up and out of the closet, "Goodness you two, hiding on me like that. I was worried." he berated. Feliciano and Zaffie pouted.

"Ve~, we were only playing." Feliciano said. He stood up on tip-toe and planted a kiss on Ludwig's cheek (which Ludwig had to lean down a little for), "Why don't I go get dinner started?"

"I want pasta!" Zaffie shouted, leaning down for her own kiss, which the Italian man gave to her.

"You two always want pasta." Ludwig said, smiling. The two flashed their trademark angels' smiles and let out another string of giggles. Feliciano squeezed Ludwig's hand and headed down into the kitchen. Zaffie turned to her father.

"Vati! Vati! While Mama cooks dinner, will you read me a story?" she asked. Ludwig had originally planned to get some of his own reading done, but if there was one person who could melt the former fascist nations' heart (excluding the copper haired man that was downstairs in the kitchen), it was the little angel currently settled in his arms.

"All right, but just a short one, then we wash for dinner." he said, taking the small five-year-old into the sitting room. Setting her down, she immediately went to the larger shelf full of children's books.

"Let's read this one Vati." she said, pulling out a brightly coloured book. She toddled back over to her father and crawled into his lap.

"_The Paper bag Princess_? Haven't you heard this one a dozen times?" Ludwig asked, reading the title of the book.

"But this one is my favorite." Zaffie said, turning her sky blue eyes upward to stare into an identical pair of eyes, "The princess is so strong."

"Ja, she is strong." Ludwig said, patting the blond hair on top of the little girls head.

Zaffie pushed the book into her fathers hands, "Let's read before Mama finishes dinner."

Ludwig read the story, all the while Zaffie sat in his lap, reading the words as her father said them aloud. The house was now alive with the sounds of life. Feliciano clattering about in the kitchen, Ludwig's gruff voice reading from a child's book, and Zaffie's giggles as the story progressed.

"Dinner's ready!" Feliciano called from the kitchen, "Go wash up and I'll set in on the table."

Zaffie launched herself out of her fathers arms and ran to the bathroom to wash. Ludwig stood and walked to the kitchen (Zaffie couldn't use the kitchen sink because it was too high and there was no stool). Ludwig watched Feliciano scurry about the kitchen, running plates and cutlery into the dining room. He smiled at the sight. Having the ever positive Italian in his life was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to him. Granted, they could have met under better circumstances (war wasn't the best way to hook up), but they did all right. Feliciano finished setting the table and turned toward the sink, spotting Ludwig in the process.

"Ve~ Ludwig, we should wash up." Feliciano said.

"Right." Ludwig said, coming out of his momentary stupor. He stood beside the copper haired male at the sink and thought, _"If anyone could make me act this way, it's these two."_

**Author Commentary:** Ahg, I don't like the ending. Maybe I'll do more of these three later. If you're wondering why I made Germany a little OOC, I imagine that parenthood would soften him up.


	2. Unexpected

**Author Commentary:** Hey everyone, Here's the next installment, and this time it's one of my all-time favorite pairs, FrUk! These two make me squee so bad.

Okay, since I got like, three out of seven replies addressing this, I did not steal the idea for this from the fic 'Baby Makes Three'. I was however, inspired to put my own ideas about the Hetalia families on the site by that fic. My fic will differ from the other fic in several ways, including what the children are like, who the parents are, and situations the families find themselves in. I'm sorry if I gave any one the wrong impression, but please, since I have now addressed the problem, don't spam my inbox with accusations. Also, I would strongly recommend the reading of 'Baby Makes Three', it's a well written story and I eagerly await each new update.

**Pair:** France x England

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Francis leaned back in his chair. Looking at the clock, he figured that his two plus one sweethearts would be home in -

Creak, SLAM.

Now.

"_Mon cheri_! You are back!" Francis said, acting as though he thought they would never return.

Jeanne giggled and crawled into her fathers lap, "You are so silly Papa."

Francis laughed with his daughter, "Ah, but _ma cherie_, how can I be anything but serious when it comes to _mon doux famille_?"

" I don't think you've ever been serious, you bloody git. Now help me out of these horrible shoes." Arthur growled, unable to reach his feet due to his swollen stomach, which was carrying a nine-month-old unborn life.

"But of course, _mon cheri_." France said, standing and pulling the comfortable slip-on flats off of his lovers feet, "These shoes, horrible? But they were fine last week."

Arthur growled again, "Well, now they're too tight, they pinch my toes." Arthur, now free of the torture devices, waddled over to the chair that Francis had recently vacated and plopped down on it heavily.

"Ah, well, it won't matter in a few days time, will it _cheri_?" Francis sat down on the arm of the chair and ran a hand over Arthur's bulging tummy, "Our little second addition to this odd _famille_ will be here by then, don't you think?"

"I can't wait to see _ma petite soeur_. Then I can show her the fairies." Jeanne piped up, tugging at her fathers leg.

Francis laughed and picked the green-eyed angel up in his arms, "The fairies, _ma cherie_? Have you still not outgrown that stage? Mon Dieu! You are almost eight."

Jeanne pouted, "_Mais Papa, il y a vraiment fees, aren't il Mummy?_"

"Right sweetheart." Arthur said, a bit of pride in his voice, "You tell your silly Papa the truth."

Francis rolled his eyes. These two and their fairies. Oh well, "So how was it at the park today? You came home early."

Arthur sighed, "The weather looked like it was going to come down on us. I figured that we should have gotten out of there before it started to rain and either of us got sick."

The Frenchman nodded. Either of his two darlings getting sick would be bad. Jeanne because she was so young, and Arthur because he was so pregnant.

"And my feet hurt really bad." Arthur said sheepishly, so low that Francis almost missed it.

Francis threw back his head and laughed.

"D-don't laugh! It's not funny! Let's see you carry an extra sixty pounds out your front and see how your feet fair!" Arthur cried, face flushing an angry/embarrassed red.

"Oh _cheri_, you are so adorable." Francis said, leaning forward and pulling the fuming Englishman into a hug (Jeanne still wrapped in his other arm).

At this point, Jeanne, with her curiosity and taste for finding trouble, was squirming in her fathers arms, "Papa," she whined, "Let me down."

"Ah, _Je suis desole_." Francis said, setting the little blonde down on the floor, "Why don't you run along and play?" he said, two seconds too late, as Jeanne was already headed for the playroom the odd couple had set up for her.

Arthur found it was an opportune time to get up himself. After struggling for a moment, he was up and out of the chair, waddling like a pro.

"Where are you headed, _cheri_?" Francis asked, following his pregnant lover.

"The kitchen. I'm starving." Arthur said walking into the kitchen and pulling open the refrigerator, "Is there any stew left?"

"_Non_, I believe you ate it all last night." Francis said, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind, one hand on the swollen tummy, the other settled just above the protrusion.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked irritatedly, he already had an idea, but it was a knee-jerk reaction to question anything Francis did.

"What do you think, _mon beau Anglais_?" France whispered huskily into Arthur's ear, "_Vous voir cette facon qui me met tellement chaud, je peux a peine supporter cela_."

Arthur shivered, leaning back into the warm body behind him. He moaned a little when Francis, the bloody tease, started nipping, kissing, sucking, and licking down the column of his neck. He was very startled to feel a warm wetness slither down his leg.

"_What the- ? Oh crap, perfect timing."_ Arthur thought. He elbowed Francis in the sternum sharply.

Francis grunted, "Ouch, _cheri_. What on earth was that for?"

"Francis." Arthur said, hoping to draw the Frenchman's attention to his dilemma.

"Yes _cheri_?" no such avail.

"My water just broke."

". . . . . . Ah, I see. Jeanne! Get in the car! We must go to the hospital now!"

**Author Commentary:** Dun dun duuuuun! Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging, I'll write in the new baby at a later time. Probably not the next chapter though.

**Translations:**

Mon cheri/Ma cherie; My darling

Mon doux famille; My sweet family

Ma petite soeur; My little sister (it may or may not be a girl, I'll let you ponder it)

Mais Papa, il y a vraiment fees, aren't il Mommy?; But Papa, there are fairies, aren't there Mommy? (the thought of anyone calling Arthur 'Mommy' cracks me up)

Je suis desole; I'm sorry sweetheart

Mon beau Anglais; My beautiful Englishman

Vous voir cette facon qui me met tellement chaud, je peux a peine supporter cela; Seeing you this way makes me so hot, I can barely stand it. (oh France!)

If you think anything is wrong, just tell me. I had to use a translation site because I'm not fluent in anything aside from English, so I don't know if the translations are correct.

(And thank you to whoever pointed out that a British child would say 'Mummy' instead of 'Mommy', you get a cookie)


	3. Tears

**Author Commentary:** Whee! Third chapter! I'm on a role.

**Pair:** Austria x Switzerland

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything but the cute little nation babies.

Roderich sat in the waiting room anxiously. It was hard to believe that only four hours ago he had been calmly playing the piano when Vash had suddenly called out for him. Or rather, _screamed_ out for him. It was understandable, going into labour at only seven and a half months would freak anyone out. Roderich had been so surprised that he had smashed his knee off of his grand piano in his haste to stand and rush to his wife's side (it still hurt to).

Roderich, not able to sit around any longer, stood up and wandered over to the vending machine situated in the corner (screw his diet). Looking over his choices, Roderich's eyes where drawn to a small chocolate bar in the lower left corner. A Lindt dark chocolate bar. Roderich smiled, he couldn't escape the Swiss anywhere could he? He purchased the treat and walked back to his seat.

Unwrapping and taking a bite out of the chocolate, Roderich's thoughts once again worked their way back to Vash and his child.

"_Come on Vash, you can do it!" Roderich said, griping Vash's hand in both of his._

_Vash didn't agree with the Austrian, "I c-can't . . . I-I think- ng! . . . I think he's stuck." he panted._

Vash had been right, the infant had been stuck. Apparently it was turned in a funny direction, and it was impossible for it to come out naturally. Roderich had been ushered out of the room while Vash was being prepared for surgery. It had taken three fully grown men to hold back and calm Roderich back, who had begun to freak out when the nurse told him he needed to leave.

Roderich watched his own hand in front of him. Still shaking. he had been doing that since Vash had called for him. He was shaking so bad he didn't think he could put his hands on a piano and play even if he had a piece to describe the feeling he had now.

"Mr. Edelstein?" a nurse called, startling Roderich, "You can see them now."

Roderich rewrapped his half finished chocolate bar and followed the nurse. his heart was thudding in his chest. He knew at least one thing from the nurses statement; both Vash and his child had made it through the surgery.

The young nurse stopped at a door, which would have been exactly the same as any of the other door, except that this one had his whole life on the other side of it.

"Mr. Zwingli is still under anesthesia, but he will be awake in a few minutes." the nurse said, "I'll leave you now. If you need anything, there's a button on the bed that calls a nurse. Have a nice day." she said, turning to go help some other poor soul within the hospital.

Roderich pushed the door open. Vash was lying face up on the hospital bed, a calm look on his normally scowling face. Beside the bed, a bassinet, with an absolutely tiny bundle of blue blankets. Roderich quietly made his way over to it, looking down into the bassinet.

He was beautiful. Dark chocolate tuffs of hair under a cute blue hat, courtesy of the hospital. Pink skin over a chubby body. And of course, a little mole just under his lip.

"_He's going to look like me."_ Roderich thought. At that moment, the infant squirmed and opened his eyes. Roderich's breath was stolen again. One eye was his own deep violet, but the other was Vash's beautiful piercing green, _"He's perfect."_

The little boy's eye closed again as he started to wail. Roderich quickly removed his gloves, jacket, and even his ruffled collar, then bent down and scooped the crying infant up. Cradled in his arms, the infant looked even smaller. He sat down in the chair beside the bed and rocked the child - _his son_ - until he was quiet again. It wasn't long before the other occupant of the room woke up.

"Hey _wunderhubsch_, you're up." Roderich said to the groggy Swiss.

"Where is he?"Vash said. Leave it to him to be all seriousness even at times like this.

"He's right here." Roderich said, handing Vash the new born. The child felt the disruption of comfort and answered it with a shrill cry. Once settled in his mothers arms, he quieted.

"He's going to look like you." Vash says, barely managing to keep his voice level. He looked over at his husband. His eyes widened and he cried out, "Don't cry bastard! If you cry, then I'm gonna cry, and then where would we be?" he said even as tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes.

Roderich laughed. Was he crying? He couldn't tell.

He was too happy.

**Author Commentary:** OMG I love this one! This is one of my favorite pairs of all time, they're so cute! They need more love. If I made a mistake in anything medically, feel free to tell me. (Sorry it's so short)

**Translations:**

**wunderhubsch;** Beautiful


	4. Dinner

**Author Commentary:** 'Ello! It already the fourth chapter! Yay! I want to thank everyone who has supported me so far. Here's to you!

**Pair:** Greece x Japan (because a few people asked for it, and I was going to put it up anyway)

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, as much as I wish I did.

"_Okaa-san_! I want _Keftedes_ for dinner!" Kimiko said excitedly, tugging on Kiku's hand.

"Ah? _Keftedes_? But we only just had it yesterday." Kiku said, smiling down at his daughter.

"I want _Moussaka_." Theodore said, clinging to Kiku's other hand so he wouldn't get lost in the busy street.

"Oh yeah, that would be good to." Kimiko said, "Let's have _Moussaka_ instead."

Kiku laughed at the antics of his twins, "Alright, _Moussaka_ it is. Let's see if we can get some good eggplant then."

"And we should make _Baklava_ for after dinner to." Theodore, eyeing the phyllo flour in the window of a baking shop.

"Goodness you two." Kiku sighed, "What's with all the Greek food all of a sudden? Last month we couldn't get you to eat anything but Japanese cuisine."

Theodore and Kimiko exchanged a look and giggled. Kiku raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. His children could be so mysterious at times. They jumped from Greek to Japanese so fast sometime even speakers of both tongues had a hard time understanding what they said, they held 'secret' meetings under the table, and disappeared behind the house so often you'd think that they lived there. Kiku supposed that all children went through such a stage of mischievous at some point in their lives, but that still didn't do anything to help either himself or Heracles in understanding them.

The tree did their shopping quickly, eager to get home and out of the cold and into the waiting arms of the Grecian waiting at home fore them.

"_μπαμπάς_! We're home!" Kimiko called, running into the mixed western and Japanese home, after slipping off her shoes.

"Don't forget your coat Kimiko!" Theodore called after her, slipping out of his windbreaker and hanging it up.

"It's all right, so long as she hangs it up after." Heracles said, bending down to embrace his daughter, "So what are we making for dinner?"

"_Moussaka_ and _Baklava_ for after." Kiku said, holding up the bags of groceries.

"Sounds good. Do you want me to do it?" Heracles asked, they were his recipes after all.

"That would be nice." Kiku said, standing on tiptoe to quickly kiss his husband on the lips. Kimiko gasped and covered her eyes, and Theodore only rolled his eyes.

"It's not like we haven't seen worse." Theodore pointed out. Kiku flushed bright red. It was true the the two had accidentally caught Kiku and Heracles in the shower together.

"I thought we forbade you from bringing that up?" Heracles said. Theodore flushed. Heracles left it at that and walked into the kitchen with the groceries, "You three go have fun while I make dinner."

Theodore and Kimiko ran off into the house (Kimiko stopping to hang up her coat) while Kiku walked into the sitting room to read and enjoy a good book. The smell of warm cooking permeated the house. Kiku sighed, he really loved this life. A warm home to return to every day, a heated embrace to retreat to every evening, and two excited bundles of energy to keep him busy.

The doorbell rang. _"That's odd."_ Kiku thought, _"I don't remember expecting guests."_ Kiku stood up from the ground and walked to the door.

"Hello?" He said opening it, revealing a tall Turkish and a shorter Egyptian.

"_Selam_!" Sadiq said loudly, probably loud enough for Heracles to hear. Sure enough, the Grecian poked his head out of the kitchen door and glared.

"_Φύγε, ηλίθιε Turk_." He growled, then disappeared back into the kitchen. Sadiq only laughed and stepped inside. Gupta sighed, offering an apologetic almost smile to Kiku.

"Hello." Gupta said quietly, "We're sorry for barging in like this, but Sadiq got it in his head to come visit."

"That's quite alright." Kiku said, ushering Gupta inside and out of the winter cold, "We'll be having dinner shortly, if you'd like to join us."

"Thank you." Gupta said.

"문 좀 닫아하지 마십시오! 열 둬!" came a cry from outside. Yong Soo's hand caught the door just as it was closing, "Whew, made it."

"Yong Soo, what on earth?" Kiku said. Yong Soo only grinned.

"We came to visit you!" He said excitedly.

"We?" Kiku said, a small ball of dread forming in his stomach. Sure enough, looking behind the tall Korean, Kiku could see Yao with Ivan and their twins, Taiwan,Hong Kong, Vietnam, and even Thailand coming up his walkway, "あら藩主."

"喂." Yao said, "Sorry for coming on such short notice, I had to convince Ivan and forgot to tell you that we planned to come over."

Kiku smiled, "It's alright, dinner with company is sometimes nice."

With that, Kiku ushered everyone inside, thankful that he liked to buy in bulk, and would have enough to feed everyone. Gupta went into the kitchen to help Heracles and keeps Sadiq out of his hair. Ivan and Yao's twins, Anastasia and Dimitri, ran off to play with their cousins. Yong Soo turned his attention to Hong Kong, who everyone had recently learned to be pregnant with Yong Soo's child (or children). Vietnam and Taiwan struck up a conversation, which Thailand was quick to join in. Yao argued half-heartedly with Ivan, who said that he should have invited his family along. Sadiq, banned from the kitchen, was now joining in the discussion, supporting Ivan's side. Overall, it was a loud and jumbled affair. Kiku smiled to himself and lead everyone to the sitting room, where they sat down and resumed their chatter. Small talk, serious debates, and some jokes where exchanged. When dinner was finally ready, they all piled into the dining room and sat under the _kotatsu_, still talking to one another. When everyone was sitting and served, the talking resumed, but at a slower pace, as everyone was trying to eat at the same time.

"This is good." Hong Kong said, "Good job Heracles."

"You'll say anything if it means seconds right now Hong Kong." Yong Soo laughed, to which Yao hit him with a fork.

"Be nice." he said, waving the fork threateningly.

"Yeah! Be nice!" Dimitri said from his place between his sister and his father.

"_That' право s, славно к каждому_." Ivan said encouragingly.

"It's all right." Heracles said, pushing a little more food onto Hong Kong's plate, which Hong Kong immediately dug into.

"_Böyle bir evde karısı_ _olan My god, Herakles._" Sadiq said jokingly, to which Heracles threw a sharp glare.

"_Σας λέει, εσείς νόθο_." the Grecian shot back. The two then began throwing insults back and forth, until Kiku and Gupta stopped them.

Eventually, everyone was headed home. Sadiq wanted to stay the night, no doubt to annoy the hell out of Heracles, but Gupta threatened with abstinence, so Sadiq begrudgingly followed him out. Kiku sagged against the door when the last house guest left.

"Theodore and Kimiko are in bed. Tired themselves right out." Heracles said, coming down the stairs.

"I figured as much. Anastasia and Dimitri always manage to tire them out so quickly." Kiku said, falling willingly into Heracles's embrace.

"You look pretty tired yourself. You okay?" Heracles asked.

"Mm, I think I'm ready for bed." Kiku sighed.

Heracles grunted a yes before lifting Kiku up in his arms bridal style. Kiku yelped and resisted for a moment, before giving in.

"We have quite the odd family, don't we." Kiku said.

Heracles didn't say anything for a moment, "_Θα τον αλλάζατε καθόλου_?" he asked.

Kiku smiled, "絶対に。"

**Author Commentary:** Yay! Another chapter over and don't with! I'm so happeh! Let me know how you liked it K?

**Translations:**

Okaa-san; Mom

Keftedes, Moussaka, Baklava; Greek dishes.

μπαμπάς; Dad

Selam; Hello

Φύγε, ηλίθιε Turk; Go away, you stupid Turk.

문 좀 닫아하지 마십시오! 열 둬!; Don't close the door! Leave it open!

あら藩主; Oh dear Lord.

喂; Hello

That' право s, славно к каждому; That's right, be nice to everyone. (odd thing for Ivan to be saying)

Böyle bir evde karısı olan My god, Herakles; My god Heracles, you're such a housewife.

Σας λέει, εσείς νόθο; Says you, you fucking bastard.

Θα τον αλλάζατε καθόλου; Would you change it at all?

絶対に。; Not for the world.


	5. Goodnight Kiss

**Author Commentary:** I told you guys I wouldn't leave you hanging! It's Jeanne and her newborn sibling. Ugh, I need to stop procrastinating.

**Pair:** France x England

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

Jeanne peeked out of her bedroom door. Mum and Papa were sleeping, good. She quietly made her way down the hall, careful to avoid that one bit of hallway that always creaked when you stepped on it. She quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed her bench. The she stepped into her old bedroom, the one that now belonged to her little brother, Benjamin.

She put the bench down beside the crib and stood up on it. Peering over the edge, she spied the three month old baby. He had unruly tuffs of sandy blond hair that stuck out at odd angles on his little head. He also had Papas blue eyes, unlike his sister who inherited her Mums brilliant green. He did however, have his Mums eyebrows, you could tell even at this age. Swathed in a pretty yellow blanket and cute blue pyjamas, he slept on, unaware of his older sister staring at him.

"He's cute." Jeanne whispered, reaching out to run a finger down his warm cheek. Benjamin stirred, opening his blue eyes. He didn't cry out, like most babes would, only stared groggily up at Jeanne. Jeanne stared back. She placed her finger in his hand, marveling when he squeezed with amazing strength.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from the door. Jeanne whipped her head around to see Arthur in the doorway.

"Just seeing Benjamin." she said sheepishly.

Arthur smiled, "Do you like having a little brother?" he asked.

Jeanne took her time answering, "_Je ne déteste pas. C'est un petit frère mignon_." she said after a minute.

Arthur smiled again, then walked over and scooped up the little girl, _"She's almost to big to carry now."_ he thought.

"_Puis-je donner Benjamin un goodnight kiss_?" Jeanne asked.

"Sure." Arthur said, leaning the eight year old over the side of the crib. Jeanne placed a soft kiss to her brothers forehead.

"_Bonne nuit petit frère. Demain, je vais vous montrer les fées_." she said to him as Benjamin drifted off.

From his position leaning against the doorway, Francis only smiled.

**Author Commentary:** Sorry this was so short. I couldn't think of anything to lengthen it. Oh well, hope you enjoyed anyway.

**Translations:**

Je ne déteste pas. C'est un petit frère mignon; I don't dislike it. He' a cute little brother.

Puis-je donner Benjamin un goodnight kiss; Can I give Benjamin a goodnight kiss?

Bonne nuit petit frère. Demain, je vais vous montrer les fées; Goodnight little brother. Tomorrow I'll show you the fairies.


	6. Lively Morning

**Author Commentary:** Hello again. Here's the next chapter for you guys.

Okay, since I've had some people address this, **I do not take pair requests**. I'm too faithful to my fandoms to write other pairs. Sorry guys. Unless it's from a really, really, **really** close friend, I won't take requests.

**Pair:** Russia x China

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

It was early morning when a small, slender figure stirred from sleep. Opening tired, dark-amber eyes, Yao slowly pulled himself into the world of the waking. Sitting up, he paused to dislodge Ivan's arm from around his waist.

Looking down at the slumbering Russian, one would never have guessed Ivan's chilling reputation. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. Yao smiled and leaned over to kiss his temple. Yao yelped when he was suddenly pulled under the huge Russian.

"_Яо Доброе утро_!_ Как вы спите_?" Ivan said cheerfully, keeping the tiny Chinese man pinned under him.

"Why are you so cheerful in the morning aru?" Yao asked exasperatedly, squirming under Ivan's huge body.

"I am cheerful because my morning is spent next to Yao." Ivan chirped, nuzzling into Yao's neck, kissing the exposed flesh he found there.

"啊! 什么是您做!" Yao squeaked, increasing his struggling.

"Having breakfast." Ivan said, continuing his attack on the smaller nations' neck.

Yao's squeaks quickly turned into moans, and his struggling turned into pleasured squirms. Ivan traveled up his preys neck until he was hovering right above Yao's lips. Yao panted, his warm breath coaxing Ivan to lean in farther. Yao didn't turn his head, as he would have done a lifetime ago. Ivan smiled, leaning down to close the distance between them.

"_Папа_!_妈妈_!" Anastasia called, running into the room, he brother hot on her heels, "It's time to wake up! It's breakfast time!"

Ivan sighed, pulling himself away from his lover to look at the eager faces of his children. If it had been any other person or persons (not that they would have bothered him anyway), he would have told them where to stuff it. Only three people in the world could do his to him.

"Yes, you are right. It is breakfast time, so why don't you go downstairs and wait for_ Папа_ and_妈妈_ to get dressed?"

"_О'кей_ aru." Dimitri said, dragging his sister out of the door. Once they were gone, Ivan sighed again.

"Regret it aru?" Yao asked from his position under Ivan. He had on a blank expression.

Ivan smiled, "_No_._ Я люблю их очень много_." he said, leaning down to kiss Yao one last time before getting off the bed. Yao smiled and followed.

After a few minutes, the two lovers found themselves downstairs in the kitchen, Anastasia and Dimitri chattering away about whatever came to mind. Ivan smiled at the happy family scene. He really did love his family, very much so. He loved the little girl with his eyes and her mothers hair. He loved his little boy who wasn't so little anymore. But most of all (probably, it was hard to distinguish which of his family he loved more) was Yao. The beautiful silky black hair, always pulled back into a pony tail and draped over a shoulder. The smooth, ivory skin with only scars to blemish it. Ivan smiled to himself, Yao was especially beautiful today. Maybe it was the lighting, but Yao looked particularly luminescent, almost glowing.

"Okay, breakfast is ready aru." he said, setting some baozi and rice congee down on the table.

"Looks good." Ivan said, digging into his own food.

"妈妈 cooking is always good aru." Dimitri said, taking a bite.

"Yeah." Anastasia said, "No one is better than 妈妈." she said with childish confidence.

Yao smiled, "Well, your_ Папа_ is better at Russian food aru, but I'm better at Chinese food aru."

The family agreed, then absorbed themselves in the food. Ivan noticed Yao take an extra baozi and a little more congee than normal. Maybe hie age was catching up to him and the 'nightly activities' the pair participated in where tiring him out. Ivan would bring it up later.

When breakfast was over, Anastasia and Dimitri went to get dressed while the pair of lovers cleaned up.

"Dimitri sure has gotten tall in the last few months, hasn't he?" Yao said casually.

"He'll probably be my hight when he grows up." Ivan answered, taking another plate to dry.

"I know Anastasia is constantly asking me if she can be as tall as you someday." Yao chuckled.

Ivan laughed, "She will need to grow lots and lots."

The two communist nations lapsed into a comfortable silence. The pattering of small feet and slightly larger feet coming down the stairs broke the silence.

Yao turned around just in time to be hugged around the middle by the gray-blonde that was Dimitri.

"Aiya!" Yao cried, laughing, "I've been attacked!"

Ivan mock gasped, "Oh no! I'll save you!" he said, pulling Dimitri up into the air and spinning him around once.

"_Выберите меня до_,_ папа_!" Anastasia asked, reaching her arms up. Ivan picked her up in his other arm and spun the two until they were dizzy and laughing to hard to breath properly and begged to be set down. The family drifted into the living room and plopped down on the couch, sputtering with laughter.

Anastasia walked over to Yao and hugged him around the middle, "我爱这个家庭。这是完美的。." she said, snuggling her face into her mothers stomach.

Yao smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "是的，它是。." he said.

Anastasia then pulled back, looking confused, "妈妈, what's wrong with your tummy?"

"Wha -?" Yao started to say, but stopped with a yelp when he was pulled into Ivan's lap, the tall Russian looking down at him with concern.

"Yao, is there something wrong?" Ivan asked seriously. The twins, sensing the tense atmosphere, crawled into their fathers lap and curled up next to their mother.

"I'm fine." Yao insisted.

"Then why does your tummy have a bump!?" Anastasia cried, starting to get upset.

"这没关系。我完全没有。." Yao said, "I was planning to tell you a bit later after I'd gone to the doctor -"

"You have to go to the doctor aru!?" Dimitri cried, tears starting to fall from his eyes, his sister following suit.

Yao sighed, looking back at his husband for help. Ivan only gave him an unwavering stare, obviously looking for answers. Yao sighed again and thought of the best way to tell his family of his impending fate.

"Anastasia, do you remember when you told me that you wanted to have Dimitri stay as small as you?" he asked.

Anastasia nodded through her tears, "_Да_." she sniffed.

"Well, I can't make Dimitri stay small, but what if I could give you a little brother or sister instead?"

Now everyone was surprised, "Little brother or sister?" Dimitri asked.

Yao nodded smiling, "Yup. He or she's going to be here in about six months time." Yao smiled a little as he felt Ivan tightening his arms around him as he comprehended the little Chinese mans words.

"Six months?" Anastasia asked, "Where is she now?"

Yao pulled both of his children's hands and placed them on his ever-so-slightly round tummy.

"He or she is right here. They have to grow inside me for a while before they can come out." Yao said.

"So you're not sick?" Dimitri asked.

Ivan leaned forward a little, kissing the top of Yao's head, "No, Yao is not sick. In fact what is happening to Yao is a very beautiful thing. _Я love сокр. ты, Yao_."

The twins accepted this for now (at the very least comprehending that their mother was not in any immediate danger) and snuggled up to their parents. The a thought struck Ivan.

"Yao, how long have you known that you were pregnant?" he asked.

Yao paled a little, "T-two weeks." he replied, shivering a little.

Ivan leaned in so his chin rested on Yao's shoulder, "So you kept this from me for that long?"

. . .

"Aiya!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol."

Author Commentary: Okay, how many of you figured out what China's 'condition' was before I actually said it? Oh well, I loved the ending anyway.

Translations:

Яо Доброе утро! Как вы спите?; Good morning! How did you sleep?

啊! 什么是您做!; Ah! What are you doing!

Папа; Dad

妈妈; Mom

О'кей; Okay

No. Я люблю их очень много.; No. I love them very much.

Выберите меня до, папа!; Pick me up too, Daddy!

我爱这个家庭。这是完美的。.; I love this family. This is perfect.

是的，它是。.; Yes, it is.

这没关系。我完全没有。.; It's okay. I'm completely fine.

Да; Yes

Я love сокр. ты, Yao.; I love you, Yao.


	7. Kiss Circle

**Author Commentary:** I swear to God (not that I'm religious or anything), I was going to do Spain x Romano or Sweden x Finland next, but my nephew was doing this and I thought it was _so cute_, and I had to give it to this pair. Sorry guys.

**Pair:** Prussia/East Germany x Canada

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, as much as I wish I did. I do however, live in Canada _and_ have German blood, so take _that_ Hidekaz Himaruya! *don'tshootme!*

"_Hallo! Jemand zu Hause_?!" came the loud voice of one annoying Prussian.

Roderich sighed, getting up from his piano, "What do you want Gilbert?"

Gilbert smiled, "Hey, it wasn't my idea to come visit you on your birthday. Blame my bitch."

"Gilbert!" Matthew cried, "Don't swear in front of Dominick!"

Gilbert turned to the blonde Canadian and the white haired toddler, "Aw c'mon Mattie, you know you're my bi-och." Gilbert corrected himself at the last minute, shivering a little under Matthew's glare.

"Call me that one more time Gilbert, and I'll show _exactly_ why I can beat Ivan in hockey."

Roderich sighed again, then turned to the Canadian, "It's nice to see you again, Matthew."

Matthew smiled back, "Same to you. Where's Vash and Frederick?" he asked, looking around for the other residents of the house.

"They're both napping." the Austrian nation said, "Vash didn't get much sleep last night (at this point, Gilbert made a comment that was something along the lines of "_Why_ didn't he get any sleep, hm? Why Roddy?" while grinning like a loon), and it's time for Frederick's nap anyway."

"Well, I'm awake now." came a disgruntled voice. Vash was standing in his pyjamas in the hallway, looking a little sleep ruffled.

Gilbert laughed, "_Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein_. Don't you look wonderful on this fine morning."

"Cram it." Vash growled, accepting a quick embrace from Roderich, "I couldn't sleep with you making such a huge ruckus."

Matthew elbowed Gilbert in the ribs, "I told you to keep quiet."

Gilbert groaned in pain, "Ow. That hurt."

"Good."

"You're mean."

Matthew rolled his eyes and shifted Dominick in his arms. The small two year old wiggled again, then leaned forward toward his father.

"_Vati_." he said, reaching for Gilbert. Gilbert's grin softened and he pulled Dominick into his arms.

"Hey kiddo, what're you doing?" he asked, not really expecting an answer (Dominick was only two). Dominick leaned into his father's arms and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"_Umarmung_." he said. The small audience melted a little inside (so cute!).

"_Aw, Sie sind so süß_!" Gilbert said, hugging the little boy closer. he pulled away after a moment, "Hey, can I get a kiss?"

It took a moment and a few kissing sounds from Gilbert to get Dominick to lean over and give his father a kiss, but he planted a small kiss of Gilbert's cheek.

Matthew laughed, "Hey! What about me!?" he cried. Dominick leaned over and gave his mother a kiss as well.

"Hey how about one for Uncle Roddy?" Gilbert said. Roderich looked like he was about to protest, but Dominick leaned in his direction. Apparently, even aristocratic Austrians weren't impervious to cute, as Roderich leaned forward and accepted his kiss.

"And now one for Vash!" Matthew said, going with the flow.

And so it went. Gilbert got a kiss, then Matthew, then Roderich, then Vash (who protested strongly at first, but caved after prompting from Roderich and Gilbert). A light cry from down the hall stopped the cycle. Vash quick to go and fetch his son. Gilbert gave Dominick another hug then set him down.

"_He's cute."_ Gilbert thought, then he looked over at Matthew, _"They both are. Really, really cute."_

**Author Commentary:** And I'm stopping it there. It scenario is based off something my nephew did when he was over at our house. It went something like this;

My Mom; Hey, give Grandma a kiss. *kiss* Now give Mommy a kiss *kisses my sister (his mom)* What about Auntie? *kisses me*

and so forth. I though it was so cute, I just had to put it into a fan fiction. The only pair I could seem to fit it to was Prussia x Canada. Sorry for the ending by the way, I couldn't think of a good way to end it.

One more thing, I'm doing either Spain x Romano or Sweden x Finland next, anyone have any ideas for situations?

**Translations:**

Hallo! Jemand zu Hause?!; Hello! Anyone home?!

Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein.; Good morning, sunshine.

Vati; Dad/Daddy

Umarmung; Hug

Aw, Sie sind so süß!; Aw, you're so cute!


	8. Mishaps

**Author Commentary:** It's me again. And in this AC, I will address a certain thing that has been bugging me.

_**I do not take pair requests. I'm too loyal to my pairs to take requests. Please, stop asking. If you stop asking for certain pairs throughout the duration of the story, I **_**may**_**, at the end, do **_**one**_** pair request. Until then, please stop asking me. Here's a list of the pairs I **_**will**_** be doing, just so you know.**_

Spain x Romano

Sweden x Finland

Lithuania X Poland

Denmark x Norway

Turkey x Egypt

Korea x Hong Kong

Estonia x Latvia (maybe)

(probably not in this order, and I may also do extras, like I did for France x England)

Also, thank you to _elegentmess_ for your suggestion. And thank you to anyone who pointed out my language mistakes. The only language I'm fluent in is English, so I have to use a translator. I have no idea if what it gives me is right, so thank you to those fluent speakers who have helped me out. Your contributions are much appreciated. Now enough of my rambling, on with the story!

**Pair:** Spain x Romano

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

"_Nicolás_,_ estancia donde puedo verle_." Antonio called out, keeping an eye on the energetic boy bouncing between the rows of tomatoes.

"Yes Papa." Nicolas called back, not really paying attention.

Antonio smiled. That boy was just so _lindo_! He watched the little bob of curly brown hair for another moment before turning back to his work. The day his little lover had told him that he was expecting, Antonio had been ecstatic. A _bebé_! He couldn't have been happier to learn that Lovino had conceived. When their little bundle of joy arrived, however, Antonio was proven wrong. He didn't think he'd ever been as happy as he had when he had first held Nicolas and looked into the beautiful liquid amber eyes he inherited from his Mama.

Antonio was so engrossed in his thoughts and his work that he failed to notice that the object of his thoughts had left his immediate area until he stood up from his work.

"Nicolas?" he called out, looking around, "Where did you go, _el pequeño_?" he said, thinking his little boy was playing hide-and-go-seek.

When Nicolas didn't answer, then Antonio began to worry.

"_Oh shit."_ "Nicolas, where are you!" he called, looking around frantically, "Nicolas, it's time to go inside! Come out!"

But Antonio could not find the boy. He set down his basket full of ripe tomatoes and searched frantically.

"Oi! Antonio! Where the hell have you been? You and Nicolas were supposed to be home a half an hour ago." came the voice of Antonio's Italian lover, Lovino.

"_Oh __**shit**__."_ Antonio turned to face Lovino, "Ah well, you see-"

"Where's Nicolas?" Lovino looked around, not spotting the little bundle of energy.

"Ah well . . . _Don' preocupación de t_, I'll find him." he said, then realized he probably shouldn't have.

"You _lost him_!?" Lovino screeched, rounding on the Spaniard.

"I'll find him! I'll find him, I promise!" Antonio said, trying to dislodge Lovino's hands from his throat.

"You damn well better! _Lei il bastardo stupido_! How could you _loose him_!?" Lovino cried with the pitch of a distraught mother.

After calming Lovino down as much as he could, Antonio set out to find his missing son, the Italian going off in a different direction. After a few minutes of relentless searching, Antonio heard something that definitely wasn't the wind.

"Papa! Mama!" the little voice cried, punctuated by sobs.

"Nicolas!" Antonio cried, running in the direction of the voice. As he cleared a bit of shrubbery, he nearly fell down a steep bank that led to a small creak. At the bottom of the bank was a pair of frightened amber eyes.

"Nicolas!" Antonio called again, getting down on all fours and peering over the edge of the bank.

"¡_Papá_! ¡_Sálganme de aquí_! ¡_Quiero ir a casa_!" Nicolas cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Hold tight, Papa will get you out!" Antonio called. He quickly assessed the situation. The bank was too tall and steep for Nicolas to climb out himself. Antonio could easily jump down into the bank, but he couldn't climb out again while holding Nicolas, he'd need to pass him up to someone.

"Lovino!" Antonio called, "Lovino! He's over here!"

Sure enough, the Italian nation came running, "Is he okay?" he asked.

"He fell down the bank. I'm going to jump down and pass him up to you, okay?" Antonio said, already getting ready to slide down into the creak. Lovino nodded and kneeled on the edge of the bank.

Antonio landed in cold water. He barely hesitated before scooping Nicolas up in his arms and holding him tightly for a moment. He then lifted him up into Lovino's waiting arms. He crawled back out and came upon the scene of Lovino holding Nicolas tightly, checking him over for any bumps or bruises.

"_I_' _m_. _spiacente_, _Mama_, _I_' _m_. _realmente spiacente_. _I didn_' _media di t colare_. _I won_' _la t lo ripete mai_. _Prego don_' _la t è pazza_." Nicolas sobbed.

Antonio laid a hand on Nicolas's head, running his hands through the brown curls that mirrored his own, "It's okay. We're not mad. If anything, Mama should be mad at me. I should have been watching."

The little family stayed like that for a long moment. Then Lovino stood up and started walking in the direction of the house. Antonio scrambled up and walked after them, not touching Lovino. He knew that if he wanted to sleep in his bed tonight, he needed to let Lovino cool off for a while.

When they reached the house, Lovino went straight to Nicolas's room to change him out of his wet clothing. Antonio stripped himself of his wet shoes, socks and pants, leaving him standing in his boxers and shirt. Pulling a clean pair of pants on from out of the laundry room, he started making dinner. Reaching for the pasta sauce, he remembered something.

"Ah dammit! I forgot the tomatoes!"

**Author Commentary:** Thanks for the idea _elegentmess_, you're a doll. If I screwed up on any of the translations or languages themselves, feel free to tell me.

**Translations:**

Nicolás, estancia donde puedo verle.; Nicolas, stay where I can see you.

lindo; cute

bebé; baby

el pequeño; little one

Don' preocupación de t; Don't worry

Lei il bastardo stupido!; You stupid bastard!

¡Papá! ¡Sálganme de aquí! ¡Quiero ir a casa!; Papa! Get me out of here! I want to go home!

I' m. spiacente, Mama, I' m. realmente spiacente. I didn' media di t colare. I won' la t lo ripete mai. Prego don' la t è pazza.; I'm sorry, Mama, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I won't do it again. Please don't be mad.


	9. Fist Fights

**Author Commentary:** I was planning to do Sweden x Finland, but I have no ideas for those two. So instead here's some more Germany x Italy and teen!Zaffie.

By the way, I know the translators are crap, but they're the best I can get. Sorry to all native speakers of the languages that I butcher in these.

**Pair:** Germany x Italy

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

The world must be ending.

Not only was Feliciano, the perpetually happy and positive bundle of energy, angry and yelling, he was angry and yelling at his only daughter. Ludwig stood up from his chair and rushed to the doorway where the two of them we currently at.

"I can't believe that you would do something like that Zaffie, I thought we taught you better than this. Why would you do something like this?" Feliciano yelled up at the tall blonde, who was nearly as tall as her father, therefore making her quite a bit taller than her mother. But the comical look of the scene was lost a little with the tense atmosphere.

"What happened?" Ludwig asked.

"Zaffie got into a fight at school." Feliciano said, clearly irritated.

"What?!" Ludwig said in disbelief, looking at Zaffie, "Is that true, Zaffie?"

Zaffie looked down at her shoes, like they were the most fascinating thing in the room, "Yeah. . ._ es ist wahr_." she said quietly.

"The teacher says that she threw the first punch." Feliciano said; Zaffie flinched.

"Zaffie!" Ludwig yelled, "Why would you punch someone?"

Zaffie looked at the floor some more. Then she muttered something quietly.

"_Parlare su_, _non possiamo sentirla_." Feliciano said.

"_Er hat mich eine Nazistische Hure gerufen_!" she cried, startling her parents.

All was silent for a minute. Feliciano burst into tears, "Why didn't you say anything?" he sobbed.

"I was embarrassed." Zaffie admitted, tears forming in her eyes, "It was stupid, but he made me so **mad**."

Ludwig sighed. He had always known that this would come back and haunt him, but he hadn't thought that his kids would suffer to, "I'm going to call the school and give them a piece of my mind." he said, walking into the kitchen where the phone was. After a few minutes, angry German shouts could be heard in that general direction.

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Zaffie, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I was just upset that you would fight someone."

Zaffie embraced her mother, "It's okay Mama, we all do silly things."

"_Mama, Große Schwester_,_ warum weinen Sie_?" came a small voice. Vespaciano, the darling little amber eyed, copper haired, nine-year-old angel, looked up curiously.

"Hey little bro." Zaffie said, giving her little brother a hug, "_Ti senti meglio_?" she asked.

Vespaciano nodded, "_Vati_ says that my temperature went down too."

Feliciano smiled, "That's great! Maybe tomorrow you can go back to school!"

Vespaciano nodded again, "_Es ist langweilig im Haus den ganzen Tag_." he said. He looked down at his sister's hands, "Zaffie! You're bleeding!"

Feliciano let out a squeak and snatched his daughter's hand in his. Her knuckles where raw and cut open and bleeding.

"Ah! Zaffie, why didn't you say anything?" he cried, dragging her into the kitchen to rinse the wounds.

Ludwig was just hanging up the phone, "You cut open your hands pretty good." he observed, looking at the raw skin.

Zaffie smiled, "Heh, you should see the **other** guy."

**Author Commentary:** That last comment is something that comes up in my families jokes every so often. I thought it was appropriate for the situation.

Has anyone else noticed that I mostly do these things in the 'fathers' point of view?

If anyone has ideas for Sweden x Finland, could you please help me out?

**Translations:**

es ist wahr; it's true

Parlare su, non possiamo sentirla.; Speak up, we can't hear you.

Er hat mich eine Nazistische Hure gerufen!; He called me a Nazi whore! (I'm sorry if this offends anyone. My late grandfather was a German soldier in WWII, so I know how these things can feel.)

Mama, Große Schwester, warum weinen Sie?; Mama, big sister, why are you crying?

Ti senti meglio?; Are you feeling better?

Es ist langweilig im Haus den ganzen Tag.; It's boring in the house all day.


	10. Medicine

**Author Commentary:** Finally, some Sweden x Finland for you. Hopefully it doesn't seem to weak, I still don't have a solid idea.

**Pair:** Sweden x Finland

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the nation babies.

"40 degrees Celsius. Yup, you're defiantly sick." Tino said, looking at the thermometer, "You just rest for today."

"I f'el f'ne." Berwald insisted from his lying down position on the bed.

"I don't want to hear it." Tino said, waving his hand dismissively, "You stay there. I have to go pick Peter and Laila from school."

When Tino left the room, Berwald sighed and slumped down. Dammit, of all days, he had to get sick on his little girl's sixth birthday.

Tino pulled up in front of the school, looking around to spot the two young blondes. After a moment, he caught sight of them. Peter, the ever happy micro-nation, hadn't gotten his wish to be tall like Berwald. He'd barely grown a few centimeters, making him a small-for-his-age eighteen-year-old. He wasn't particularly bothered by it anymore, now that he was at the age that he understood that things weren't always going to go the way you wanted them too. He was walking down the school steps with little Laila at his side. She had inherited her mother's looks, but her father's uncanny ability to intimidate people just by being in the room had also passed on to her.

"Hey you two." Tino said as they got into the car, "How was your day?"

"Hey _Äiti_." Peter said in his unnaturally deep voice, "It was good."

"Yeah." Laila agreed. She looked around, "I thought _Pappa _was going to pick us up." she asked.

"Sorry sweetie, _Pappa _is sick today." Tino said, smiling at the little girl.

Laila said nothing. She didn't speak with the same mumble as her father, but she spoke about the same amount as her father. She looked down at her hands.

Tino smiled and pulled out of the parking space, "I'm sorry _namuseni_, I know you wanted _Pappa_ to be here, but it's okay, he's still going to be there for your party, okay?"

"Yeah, cheer up _grabben_." Peter said, ruffling his sister's hair. Laila giggled and swatted his hands away.

Tino smiled. He had been apprehensive as to how Peter would react to having a little sister (he had really wanted a brother), but he really did love Laila. He had even taken her to all the school sponsored dances when she didn't have any friends to go with (the girls were jealous of her looks, and the boys were intimidated by her). He was probably the best big brother anyone could have.

They pulled up to the house and got out of the car. Laila ran inside and climbed the stairs to her parents room. Berwald was sleeping, his breath wheezing slightly and a light layer of sweat clinging to his skin. Laila crawled up onto the bed and sat down at her father's side, watching him sleep. She then flopped down over top of his stomach. Berwald started awake, then slumped back down.

"_Vak upp pappa_." she said, wiggling, trying to get her father to wake up.

"M' aw'ke." Berwald said, smiling at his little angel.

"Are you feeling better?" Laila asked, putting her small hand on Berwald's forehead.

Berwald took her hand off his forehead and gave it a kiss, "Am n'w."

Laila wrapped her arms around her father's neck and squeezed. Berwald picked her up and got out of bed. Walking into the kitchen, he spotted Tino making dinner for the four of them.

"Hey there." he said when he saw them, "I was wondering where she ran off to."

"Sh' c'me t' w'ke m' 'p." Berwald said, placing Laila on the floor. Laila gave her mother a hug around the waist and ran off to find something to entertain herself.

Tino laughed, "She sure does love you, doesn't she."

"Sh' l'ves th' b'th 'f 's." Berwald said, not really liking the turn the conversation was taking.

"I know that." Tino said, not noticing Berwald's tone, "She's just so cute about it though."

Berwald smiled. Tino squeaked as strong arms encircled his waist from behind.

"Berwald!" he yelped as his husband began kissing his neck and ear, "I have to get dinner ready!"

Berwald payed this comment no mind, continuing his attack on the small Finnish male. Tino tried to squirm out of the Swede's grasp, but it was like trying to get out of a Chinese Finger Trap. The harder you pulled, the tighter it got.

"Hey, save it for the bedroom you two." Peter said, "There are children present."

Tino managed to get out of the embrace, "You are way too comfortable with this sort of thing Peter."

Peter shrugged, "It's not any worse than the time that I walked in on you guys in the study. I still have nightmares from time to time."

Tino flushed, "_T-se oli_! . . . _W-olimme_. . . uh." he stuttered. Berwald looked away, a very pale pink dusting his cheeks.

Laila walked back into the kitchen, took one look at her family's faces, and then turned around and walked back out. Peter smirked and followed.

Tino slumped down into the nearest chair, "Ugh, kids."

Berwald, sat down next to him, "H's a gr'wn m'n, s' h' kn'ws 'bout th'se th'ngs." he said, rubbing Tino's back with one hand.

Tino sighed, standing up, "I have to finnish dinner." he said, "You should be upstairs resting."

"I f'el b'tter n'w." Berwald insisted. Tino placed a hind on his forehead (like_ Äiti_, like _tytär_, after all).

"Hm. Well, your temperature has gone down." he said, "But you should take some medicine. It'll make you get better."

Berwald responded to this by clamping his mouth shut. Tino gave him a look.

"Oh Berwald, grow up." he said, pulling the medicine out of the cabinet, "What sort of example do you want to be setting for Laila?"

Pulling Laila up like that should be cheating, "T'ste's 'wful." Berwald said, looking a little pale as Tino poured two tablespoons of medicine out into the little cup.

"Tough cookies, now take your medicine." Tino said, holding the medicine up to Berwald's mouth. Berwald pointedly pulled away.

Tino rolled his eyes, pushing the spoon against his husband's mouth again. When Berwald pulled away again, Tino yelled, "Oh stop it! It's medicine! It'll make you better!"

Berwald gave Tino an unreadable look. Then got up to flee the kitchen before his wife could shove that sludge down his throat forcefully.

"Berwald." Tino said.

Against his better judgement, the tall Swede turned to face the little Finn. He was very surprised to find his lips occupied by a very soft pair that belonged to a very cute Finn. Not one to reject his little wife, Berwald kissed back, running his tongue along the seam of his lips. Tino smiled and pushed his tongue into Berwald's mouth.

And with it, the horrible medicine.

Berwald nearly gagged at the terrible taste. He tried to pull away before the nasty stuff could slide down his throat, but Tino was stronger than he looked, and held Berwald in place while the sludge made it's way down his throat. Pulling away, Berwald sputtered, glaring at Tino.

Tino whipped some medicine from the corner of his mouth, "_Ota lääkettä_, _kun sitä tarvitaan_,_ ja en olisi huijata haluat_, _että typerä_."

Berwald wrapped Tino in an embrace, "_Jag ska få dig tillbaka till det senare_." he said lowly, giving that cute little behind a grope for good measure. He let go just as Peter and Laila came back into the kitchen.

"Hey, is dinner ready yet, or are you two too busy with other things?" Peter asked.

"What 'other things'?" Laila asked.

"Never mind sweetie. I was just getting _Pappa_ to take his medicine." Tino said, shooting a glare at Peter that clearly said 'don't you dare say anything'.

Berwald quietly left the kitchen and went back upstairs to change out of his pyjamas and into some better clothes. When he came back down, Peter and Laila were both helping in the kitchen. Berwald then remembered something he had to do.

Walking forward, he scooped Laila up in his arms, "_Födelsedagen lite ljus_." he said. Tino and Peter smiled and joined the two in a family group hug.

**Author Commentary:** This seems more like SuFin than SuFin+family. Oh well, I like how it came out in the end though. Though the ending could use some work.

Ahshit, I can't do Sweden dialogue.

**Translations:**

Äiti; Mom

Pappa; Daddy

grabben;

Vak upp pappa.; Wake up Daddy.

T-se oli! . . . W-olimme. . . uh.; T-that was! . . . W-we were . . . uh.

tytär; daughter

Ota lääkettä, kun sitä tarvitaan, ja en olisi huijata haluat, että typerä.; Take your medicine when you need it, and I won't have to trick you, silly.

Jag ska få dig tillbaka till det senare.; I'll get you back for that later.

Födelsedagen lite ljus.; Happy birthday little light. ('Laila' means light in Finnish, or so I believe)


	11. Angels

**Author Commentary:** Hey everyone! I'm back with some x Hong Kong for you. Hope you enjoy! Note that I've stopped using translator sites, they don't do their jobs at all, so just imagine the languages.

**Pair:** x Hong Kong

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names, appearance of OC

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing yadda yadda.

Hong Kong sighed, watching Yong-Soo flit around the hospital room like a squirrel on crack.

"Their angels!" he proclaimed, "Little angels come to earth Da~ze!"

"I heard you the first thirty times, Yong-soo, now will you please calm down?" Hong Kong said, shaking his head. Why did he love this idiot?

Yong-soo bounced over to the bed, "Can I hold them?" he asked.

"You won't be able to hold all three." Hong Kong said (if he lay down on the bed, he would be able to, but Hong Kong won't tell him that).

Yong-soo pouts, "Then just one?"

Hong Kong nodded, shifting a bit when Yong-soo leaned over to take the only girl out of all three of the little miracles in Hong Kong's arms.

"Hello little Hyun-ae, do you know who I am?" he asked, for once happy and calm at the same time, "I'm your Daddy, so I'm gonna be here to protect you forever and ever."

Usually Hong Kong would point out that all three of them, Hyun-ae, Woon-suk, and Hyong-soo, will eventually grow up into adults, but this time he doesn't. Yong-soo looked so happy, holding the little pink bundle in his arms. Hong Kong looked down at the little blue bundles in his arms and decides that he agrees with Yong-soo; he'll be there to protect his little ones for as long as he was alive.

He let out another sigh, this one out of content, and sank back into the pillows, pulling Woon-suk and Hyong-soo over so they were at his side. Yong-soo, seeing this, laid Hyun-ae down next to her brothers and sat on the very edge of the bed, stroking Hong Kong's hair, pushing some off of his sweaty forehead and behind his ear.

"You must be so tiered." he said, continuing to run his hand through the damp strands of silk.

Hong Kong made a noncommittal nose, closing his eyes and relaxing, "It's been a long day."

Yong-soo laughed, "Well, I could stay up for another three days with the way I'm fired up."

If they weren't closed, Hong Kong would have rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, that's what we all need. You running around nonstop for three days. I think I'd spontaneously combust."

Yong-soo laughed again. They stayed that way for a while, Hong Kong slowly drifting off, the tiny newborns sleeping soundly, and Korea watching over the four angels come to earth. He smiled, he felt like he owned the world at the moment, and he did in a way. Every person in this room was his whole world, and he would give everything and anything for them. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. He was even more startled to see the rest of his family creeping into the room, along with England, Jeanne, and France, Russia with China and their twins, and Heracles with Japan and their twins.

"Hey there." Yao said, "How's everyone doing?"

Yong-soo flashes his winning smile, "We're all good."

"They're so cute!" Taiwan squeaks, "What are their names?"

"The little girl is Hyun-ae, the boy on the far left is Woon-suk, and the little boy in the center is Hyong-soo." Yong-soo says proudly.

"Eh?" Ivan looked confused, "Isn't that the name of-" Yao stopped him just in the nick of time. It's never a good idea to mention North Korea in the presence of South Korea.

"Well, he **is** their uncle." Yong-soo said quietly.

"May I hold one of them?" Thailand asked, breaking the tense mood in a second.

Yong-soo nodded and picked up little Woon-suk, then handed him to the other asian nation. There is suddenly a quiet clamor where everyone asks to hold one of the new editions to the family. Then the large family heard the subtle click of the door shutting. They turn and nearly jump out of their skin.

A hard-faced, cold-eyed version of Yong-soo is standing in the doorway. He scanned the faces of his family one by one, then rested his eyes on his twin brother. At tense moment with an awkward moment followed.

"What?" Hyong-soo said, "I don't have the right to see my own brother's kids?"

"_Shit."_ Yong-soo thought, _"I need an ice-breaker, and fast!"_

Then it donned on him, "Hey you guys, you know what? You can't yell at me now because these guys really **did** originate in me!"

Even Hyong-soo laughed.

**Author Commentary:** So how did you like how I made North Korea? Good? Bad? Please give me feedback.

**Translations:**

_There are none! Ahahahahahahahaha! *shot*._


	12. Terrifying

**Author Commentary:** I'm back! And this time I have some LietPol for you. Hope you like.

**Pair:** Lithuania x Poland

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Feliks was really starting to panic.

He'd started having contractions hours ago, but he'd figured they were just really hard kicks or something. He should have figured it out. Now he was wandering around the house, leaning against something whenever a contraction hit. He couldn't use the phone to call an ambulance because the phone lines where down due to the raging winter storm outside. And he had left his cellphone in the car, which was with Toris.

"Of all the times to have a freaking meeting with his boss, gawd." Feliks growled to himself. He groaned and leaned against the wall when a particularly bad contraction hit, _"I knew having kids was totally a bad idea."_ he thought.

Feliks had been against the idea from the beginning. He didn't want kids. But when he found out that he was pregnant, Toris had been so ecstatic, he hadn't had the heart to tell him that he didn't want it. He'd hated the way it had destroyed his body; Feliks had spent hours every morning trying to make the baby bump look attractive on him, but it didn't work, he just looked fat and bloated. He nearly cried when he saw the stretch marks on his body, and when he couldn't fit into his old clothes and had to buy really ugly maternity clothes. He really shouldn't have held back his thoughts from Toris, but every time he'd tried to 'break the news', so to speak, he'd look into Toris's eager face and . . .

He couldn't do it. Toris looked so happy; planning for the arrival, trying to decide on names, setting up all of the doctors appointments. When he'd presented Feliks with what was probably the cutest nursery on the planet, Feliks had cried. Toris, misreading it, thought it was because he was hormonal and didn't like the colour. Feliks had assured him that he loved it and that it was perfect. However he'd cried because it was like it was finalized, that he was having this baby and taking that huge, beautiful (terrifying) leap into domestic life.

Well, it didn't matter now, the baby was on it's way and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Feliks took a few deep breaths and heaved his heavy body off the wall and continued his trek down the hallway. He reached the beautiful nursery that Toris had made so lovingly for him and his little spawn. He drank in every detail; the lace curtains, the matching oak furniture set, the beautiful, victorian style crib, the creme walls, and the soft, champaign coloured carpet. It was exactly what Feliks would have designed.

But not for himself.

Another contraction, this one worse than the others. Feliks whimpered. He needed to find a place to shove this thing out of him, fast; he could feel the baby start to push down into the canal.

Waddling back out of the room, he found a comfy place on the carpeted floor of the living room. He put a cushion underneath him and behind him. Leaning back, he felt the first urges to push.

It was nearly a half an hour later that Feliks made any progress at all. The baby was starting to slowly move down and out of his body. Feliks pushed again, and the baby slowly moved downwards.

"_Oh God, this is more painful than World War two."_ Feliks thought. He continued to strain and push, motivated by an unfathomable emotion he couldn't place.

Soon, the baby's head was at his entrance. Feliks could feel it splitting him open, setting his body on fire. He pushed hard, and felt the head peek out of him. He pushed harder and the head was out. Good, now the shoulders, and then the hard part was over. Feliks took some deep breaths, then pushed, crying out as he was sure he felt something tear. But he'd done it, the baby was halfway out. Feliks screwed up the last of his strength and gave a mighty push. The baby slid out and then . . .

Nothing.

Feliks didn't hear anything, not even the sound of the wind howling outside. His mind was completely white; he held his breath, waiting for something, he wasn't sure what, but he waited.

When a shrill cry pierced the silence, Feliks snapped back to reality. He managed to grab a white linen table cloth off of the table (Toris had gone on a major cleaning spree the day before, so he was sure it was clean) and leaned forward to pick up the screaming child. He fumbled a second, then pulled the baby into his arms and wrapped her (he made sure to check) up.

She was, as far as babies go, pretty. Round body, pink skin, barely-there tuffs of downy hair. Feliks thought babies were cute in general, and this one was probably one of the cuter ones, but-

Oh my gawd.

Her eyes, her beautiful green eyes. They where exactly the same shade as Toris's, but they where shaped like his own green orbs. They looked up at him in a blurry wonderment, curious, bewildered, but above all, trusting. Feliks had never really been trusted to do anything, at least, not by the other nations at least (his people trusted him, but that was different). Even Toris had issues with that. So having this little life in his arms trust him with all of her life was something in itself. Feliks forgot about everything, his damaged body and his ruined schedule (how could he go shopping or do his job *ahem* if he was toting around a kid?), and made that final leap into the scary (wonderful) life of a mother.

"Hey there." he said shakily, part of his mind screaming at him, asking what the hell he was doing, but it was fading so fast that Feliks blinked and it was gone, "Aren't you beautiful."

The little girl squirmed, getting comfy, then was still. Feliks barely registered the feeling of the afterbirth sliding out of him, and instead wiped the excess slime and blood off of her. He leaned back and relaxed against the cushion.

"_She's so little, like, a teeny-tiny little mouse."_ Feliks thought. The little girl wriggled and started to cry. As if on instinct, Feliks unbuttoned his shirt an lowered her to his nipple. She eagerly took it into her mouth and sucked greedily, milking her mother's sweet nectar from him.

"I used to think this would be gross." Feliks said to himself, shifting her around so she was more comfortable. He leaned his head back against the cushion, "It doesn't matter now. None of it does."

Feliks, against that persistent part of his brain's will, begins to plan his future with the little girl in it. Shopping trips for just the two of them, showing her off to the other nations, teaching her everything he knew about everything. He smiled, cradling his newborn daughter close to him, vowing to never let go.

A thump from the entranceway to the living room startles Feliks (or would have if he wasn't so tiered). Toris was standing there, looking dumbstruck.

Feliks smiled, "Wow Toris, you look like a total fish standing there with your mouth flapping like that."

Toris shook himself out of it and was at Feliks's side before he could blink.

"Oh my God, Feliks, are you okay? Is the baby okay? Why didn't you call? Oh God, I should have been here!" Toris freaked out, yelling half-coherent Lithuanian at himself (something about emotional support, whatever).

Feliks laughed weakly, reaching out to grab Toris's hand and place it on the little bundle in his arms, "Everything is totally fine Toris. You have, like, nothing to worry about."

Toris calmed down, scooching over to get a closer look at the tiny baby nursing from his one and only love. He takes in a sharp breath and starts to silently cry.

"She has your eyes you know." Feliks said, leaning his head one Toris's shoulder.

"S-she?" Toris asked shakily, "It's a . . . girl?"

Feliks only nodded this time, he's so exhausted. He opens his eyes and stares at the angel, who has stopped sucking and has begun to drift off.

"Yeah, isn't she perfect?"

**Author Commentary:** I wanted to explore a slightly darker side to the whole 'motherhood' thing. I thought that it would best fit the superficial Poland better than any other character. But I couldn't make the whole thing angsty, so I had him fall in love at the end. Hope you liked!


	13. Expecting

**Author Commentary:** I'm back again! This one isn't really Turkey x Egypt + baby, but I think it works.

**Pair:** Turkey x Egypt

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything aside from the plot.

Gupta stared at the pregnancy test for another moment. Positive. Little pink plus sign of doom, as some called it. Gupta really didn't care what some called it, the only thing that mattered was if he was expecting or not.

He tossed the test into the trash, washed his hands, and exited the bathroom. Being pregnant would explain the weird symptoms he had been experiencing lately. Tiredness, increased appetite (along with strange food cravings), moodiness (not that anyone could tell), decreased sex drive, weight gain, luminescent skin (Sadiq kept telling him he looked pretty), and many others.

As Gupta made his way down the hallway, he made plans for what he and Sadiq would need to do before the baby arrived. A nursery would have to be made, they'd have to buy a car seat for the car, and they'd also have to take some generalized baby care course or something. They'd also have to tell the rest of the nations; Greece would probably ask him if Gupta wanted a baby shower, which he would decline. He didn't care for them all that much.

"_Before I tell the other nations, I should probably tell Sadiq first."_ Gupta thought.

Walking into the living room, Gupta saw Sadiq lounging on his favorite chair in front of the TV. Gupta walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

Sadiq looked up, "Hey there." he grinned, "How are ya? Still sick?"

Gupta shook his head, the morning sickness had passed hours ago. At first the two thought it could be food poisoning, but Gupta knew better now.

Speaking of knowing better, how was Gupta going to tell Sadiq? He knew that when most people told their lovers that they were going to have a baby, it was supposed to be romantic. That seemed sort of cheesy to Gupta. He remembered his mother telling him that when she had told Rome that she was pregnant, she had just come right out and told him, like she would tell him what the weather was like outside. That seem a little blunt to Gupta, but he really didn't see any other way of telling Sadiq. He really didn't do the romance thing, and when he tried, he sort of failed at it. So, bluntly it was.

"I'm pregnant." he said, watching Sadiq's unmasked face for a reaction.

And react he did. At first he froze, like he'd been shocked, then the colour drained from his face and he slumped over in his chair, out cold. Gupta rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Honestly, Sadiq could be such a drama king sometimes.

Gupta was making himself lunch when he felt Sadiq's hand fall heavily on his shoulder. He craned his head to look over his shoulder at the taller Turkish man. Sadiq had pulled his mask on, but Gupta could clearly see the hard lines in his jaw.

"Yes?" Gupta asked.

The corner of Sadiq's mouth twitched, "What'd ya mean 'yes?'. Are ya sure?"

Gupta sighed, "Not entirely. The test I used was a cheap one. However, pregnancy does explain all of my symptoms, so I am fairly certain."

Sadiq lets go of his shoulder and paces around the kitchen. He walked to the window, then towards the fridge, then to the table, and then back to the window. He sighed, "So what're we gonna do?"

Gupta tilted his head and looked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Sadiq turned to face him, "Do ya wanna keep it?"

Gupta started. He hadn't even thought about getting rid of it. He was pregnant and that was that. Gupta thought about it for a moment; did he really want to get rid of the baby? The face of a child flashed through his mind, too fast for him to see it clearly, and he shuddered. No, he didn't want to kill it. Life was precious.

"No, I don't want an abortion, or to adopt out." Gupta said.

Sadiq sighed, "Okay. It's ultimately yer choice and I respect that." he ran a hand through his hair, "I just didn't know ya wanted kids."

Gupta thought about that for a moment. He hadn't particularly wanted a child, this was just another curve in his life that he would deal with. A big curve, and one that would drastically change his and Sadiq's life, but he would deal with it. Not to say that he wouldn't love his child like a normal mother, because he would, he had even felt a small tug at his heart right from the moment he had seen the positive sign on the test. Gupta set aside his thoughts for another time and walked over to Sadiq to embrace him. Sadiq returned the affection.

"It's not that I wanted a child, It's just now that I have one . . ." Gupta trailed off.

Sadiq rubbed his back, "Yeah, I understand."

A long moment passed before either of them said anything, then Sadiq said, "Uh, sorry for fainting on ya back there. I was just kinda surprised is all." he looked away sheepishly, "Ya won't tell anyone, will ya?"

Gupta flashed a rare smile, "No, not even Heracles will know."

Sadiq grinned back, leaning down to capture Gupta's lips, "Good."

**Author Commentary:** Whee! It's done! Now I just need to trudge my way through Denmark x Norway and Estonia x Latvia and this will be completed! Yay! (don't worry, I will be putting up extra chapters for each of the pairs, and **maybe** a pair request chapter)


	14. In a Name

**Author Commentary:** Another chapter, I'm on a role! And I decided to be mean to Yao :3.

**Pair:** Russia x China

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but I do enjoy a lot of green tea (as per asian culture).

Ivan was a little afraid to go into the room. Had it been any other situation, he wouldn't have hesitated to walk into the room where his little chinese love was. However, this was different. Yao had just finished giving birth. That in itself was reason to go see him, but that was not the end of it. Yao was very picky about how he wanted to bring his children into the world. He wouldn't go to the hospital because he didn't want to be given chemicals (as he called non-herbal medications, preferring his own style of remedies), so he was probably in a lot of pain still. The worst thing was that, not only had Yao just finished giving birth, but he had finished giving birth four consecutive times. That's right, the Wang-Braginski house now had a set of quadruplets.

Ivan whacked his head off the door, _"Yao Yao is going to be mad."_ he thought. There was no getting around it, _"He's going to castrate me."_

"Ivan?" that sweet, but very tired, voice reached his ears, "Is that you aru?"

Ivan opened the door, peering in to get a look at his beautiful Yao. He was lying on his back on the large bed that they had prepared just for this occasion. His hair was a tangled mess spread out around his head like a silky black halo. The white sheets covered his naked and sweaty body just so, making Ivan glad that he wasn't in the mood. Yao was looking at him with a tired blank expression, so Ivan couldn't tell what he was feeling (aside from exhaustion). And above all else, Yao looked tiny. His big belly was now gone, empty of it's precious cargo of life.

"Hey there." Ivan said quietly, closing the door behind him and walking toward the tiny man on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Yao gave him a look that said 'you're really asking such a stupid question?', "Been better aru." he said weakly.

Ivan smiled, "Well, that's a no brainer, isn't it Yao Yao? What did the doctor say about your condition?"

"I'm going to live aru, I have a very strong body aru, and I have 'a cute butt, despite being hugely pregnant' aru." Yao said, closing his eyes and shifting on the bed, wincing a little.

Ivan stored this information in the back of his mind (along with the name and address of the doctor that made said comment), and sat down on the bed, reaching over to cover Yao's body more completely with the sheets (Ivan had a feeling this was the doctors doing), "And how are the babies?"

Yao smiled, looking over at the large crib on the other side of the bed. Ivan got up off the bed and quietly made his way to the other side of the bed. When he looked down into the crib, four pairs of violet eyes stared back.

Violet eyes, silver-white hair, they looked like Ivan. Ivan reached down and ran finger over each child's forehead, silently remembering how each one was different.

"Hand them to me aru." Yao asked from the bed.

"Yao, you are exhausted, da? You cannot possibly have the strength to hold them." Ivan retorted.

Yao scowled, "Then lay them beside me aru. I want to see them aru. That damn doctor didn't show them to me aru."

Ivan checked off another reason to 'visit' this doctor in the future and did as Yao asked of him. When all four identical infants were settled at their mother's side, Yao rolled over (with the help of Ivan) to look at them.

"They're so much tinier than Anastasia and Dimitri were aru." he said quietly.

"They did not have enough room to grow as big, da?" the tall Russian said, running a hand through the silky hair of his lover, "They'll grow bigger as time goes on, da?"

Yao managed a sleepy nod, "I want to give then Chinese names aru." he said quietly.

Ivan mulled it over. Both Anastasia and Dimitri are Russian names, and Yao was the one who went through more hell than Ivan. Ivan leaned down to whisper into Yao's ear, "Yes, that would be lovely."

Yao's eyes fluttered, coming dangerously close to closing. He shook himself awake. He put a hand on the child nearest him, "Zian (self peace)." he said, then placed his hand on the next child over, "Heng (eternal)." he said, then moved on, "Jian (healthy)." He reached for the last child, but his arm failed him, flopping down onto the bed. Ivan reached over and pulled Yao's hand over to rest on the unnamed baby boy. Yao smiled up at him, then looked at his baby and said, "Huan (happiness)."

Ivan smiled, "Those are beautiful names Yao. I'm very proud of you." he said, placing a kiss on Yao's temple as the exhausted man drifted off into the land of dreams.

**Author Commentary:** Not bad eh? I hopefully did okay on the names. Poor Yao, all those babies in one go. Ivan must have supersperm.

If you're wondering where Anastasia and Dimitri are, they went over to Japan and Greece's house while Yao gave birth.


	15. Kicks

**Author Commentary:** Ah, I need to write something, but I hate forcing it. Oh well, I'll give it my best shot.

**Pair:** Denmark x Norway

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human Names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

"Do you mind? I'd like to get up now." Norway said shifting a little.

Denmark pushed him back down, "I wanna be there for the first kicks. Who knows when they could come!?" he laid his head back down on the stretched belly with his left ear placed over it.

Norway sighed. Ever since the doctor had told them that their baby should start kicking any day now, Denmark hadn't been able to keeps his hands off his stomach. Every day for the last week and a half Denmark had scooped him up, tossed him on the couch, and laid down on top of him with his head over his stomach for at least an forty five minutes. It was starting to become annoying.

Deciding that enough was enough for the day, Norway shoved Denmark off of him and walked away, ignoring the protests from behind him. Walking into his office, he sat down and resumed the work he was doing before being interrupted by his boisterous husband. Sure enough, Denmark followed.

"Hey come on! I want to be the first person to feel him!" the tall Dane pouted.

"We don't even know if it's a 'him', Denmark. And if the baby does start kicking, I'm sure that I'm going to be the first to know." Norway countered.

Denmark rolled his eyes, "Well no shit. I want to be the first **aside** from you."

Norway sighed again. There was no winning with this idiot, really. He was so thick headed, it was like talking to a Coke machine. Norway looked up into Denmark's eyes and smiled. Even if he was an idiot, he was Norway's idiot.

"Well, if you really want to feel the first kicks, you can sit here while I work." he suggested, chuckling as Denmark's eyes lit up. He wasted no time in coming around the desk to kneel beside him.

Resting his head on Norway's lap, Denmark closed his eyes and went quiet. Norway ran a hand through the wild blonde locks as he worked. They stayed that way for a while, Norway working while Denmark patiently waited for the developing life to say hello. Soon, when Norway finished with his work, he decided it wasn't worth it to to get up and move around just yet. He looked down at the blonde head on his lap and watched Denmark curiously. He couldn't remember the last time Denmark had been so patient with anything. Yet here he was, every day, waiting for his child to show the first signs of life (Norway getting big didn't count, neither did ultrasounds). Norway poked the Dane in the ear, to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep. Denmark jerked, then looked up at him. Norway flashed a rare smile at him, which was returned back to him tenfold.

"You're doing more of that lately. Smiling." Denmark said.

Norway tilted his head in thought. Had he been smiling more? Now that he gave it some deeper thought, Denmark was right, he had been smiling more and more often.

"Is that a problem?" Norway asked.

Denmark shook his head, "Nope, it suits you. You should do it more often."

Norway rolled his eyes, "You're a sap."

Denmark grinned and rested his ear against Norway's stomach again, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Norway leaned back into his comfortable chair. A calm moment passed, then both of them nearly leapt out of their skins.

"D-did you feel that?" Norway asked.

"He kicked!" Denmark beamed, "He's kicking!"

Large hands were suddenly all over his stomach, feeling the miniscule kicks from inside the fleshy walls.

"Wow, that's so amazing." Denmark breathed, marvelling when he felt the movement of his child.

Norway pulled his hands over onto his stomach, feeling the life he was cradling within his body, "Did you know that when the baby is in the womb, they can hear sounds from outside? Like voices and music."

"Really?" Denmark asked.

"They can't really understand, but they can pick up on different noises and recognize familiar sounds." Norway explained.

Denmark thought about it for a moment, "Well, I want him to recognize my voice." he said, lowering his mouth to where the majority of the kicks came from, "Hey kid, do you know me? Ah, probably not, so I'll just tell you. I'm someone that's going to love you know matter what happens. I may not be doing much for you right now, but that's okay. Because you know what? You have the most amazing person in the world taking care of you right now. He's always there to feed you, keep you warm, and carry you where ever he goes. When you get out of there, we'll both do that together for you."

Norway smiled, "You're a sap."

**Author Commentary:** And there it stops. Kinda short, but that's the best I can do for now. I'll write more for these two later, right now I need to sleep.

That Coke machine crack is something we tease one of my friends about. She's sort of dumb and stubborn, so we say that having a conversation with her is like talking to a Coke machine.


	16. Friends

**Author Commentary:** Another chapter! Whee!

**Pair:** (no real 'pair', it's more like PruCan's teen!baby with AustSwitz's teen!baby)

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

**Disclaimer:** Really, I don't own anything.

Dominick yawned, stretching his arms out behind him. Another boring day. Was there nothing to do at all? The snow outside was too deep to go tromping through, there was nothing on TV, his favourite book was missing, and his computer was on the fritz again. Dammit. The Prussian-Canadian wished something would happen.

"Hey Dominick! You home?"

Wish granted.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Dominick asked, watching the Austrian-Swiss walk into the house.

"My parents sent me away. They wanted to be alone." Frederick said, taking off his shoes and coat, "Wow is it ever cold here."

"I hadn't noticed." Dominick said, "So why did they want to be alone?"

Frederick shuddered, "They're trying to have another kid."

"Oh that's gross." Dominick said, "Parent sex is just . . . uhg, I don't even want to know."

"Tell me about it." Frederick whined, "Every night I can freaking hear the creaking. It's traumatizing I tell you."

Dominick rolled his eyes, "Want something to drink?" he asked.

"Something warm please." Frederick said.

"Whatever you say Freddie." Dominick smirked.

Frederick threw a book at him, "What have I said about you calling me that name!?"

Dominick laughed, dodging the book just in time. He fixed the both of them some hot chocolate and came back into the living room with two steaming mugs of the drink. Frederick was leafing through one of the many book on the table.

"I don't understand how you can read this stuff. It just goes on and on." Frederick said, taking his mug of hot chocolate.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_ is a classic. You should read it, it's good." Dominick countered.

"Mozart is classic, the guy who wrote this story is still alive." Frederick said.

"Harper Lee is a woman moron, and classic literature is totally different from classical music." Dominick said, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Well, I still can't understand why you read it. Other that to appear 'cultured', or some nonsensical shit like that." Frederick said, putting the book down.

"It's the same reason you play the piano and I don't. It's fun for you, but not for others." Dominick explained.

Frederick sipped his hot chocolate, "Hm . . . well when you put it that way, I guess it sort of makes sense. A bit."

Dominick adjusted his glasses, "I was hoping you'd see it my way Freddie."

Another flying book, "Cut it out!"

"Ouch." Dominick rubbed his head where the book made contact, "That hurt."

"Perfect." Frederick said, huffing (looking a lot like his father as he did so).

Dominick rolled his eyes, "You're such a girl sometimes, you know that?"

Frederick stuck out his tongue at his white haired companion.

"Mature." Dominick deadpanned.

"It gets my point across." Frederick said.

Dominick rolled his eyes again, then stood up to take the empty mugs to the kitchen.

"Hey, where are your parents?" Frederick asked. Usually by now either Gilbert would have made some sort of ruckus or Matthew would have come downstairs to greet him.

"Out with Tiffany. She wanted to go to the art museum, but she couldn't go alone. So they took her." Dominick explained.

"Oh, that's nice. How's her art coming along?" Frederick asked.

"She's getting really good. All of her teachers say she should go to art school when she graduates." Dominick smiled, his little sister was so cute.

"Wow. Do you think she'll really go?" Frederick asked.

"Probably." Dominick finally finished washing the mugs and made his way back into the living room.

Frederick followed, "So what do you want to do? You haven't really given anyone an idea as to what you want to do."

Dominick sighed, plopping down on the couch, "I don't know what I want. I'm sort of stuck."

Frederick sat down beside him, "Well, you like books, maybe a writer?"

Dominick shook his head, "I don't have any ideas."

Frederick thought for a moment, "What about a book critic. You're always going on and on about what books are good or not. It'd suit you."

Dominick thought about it for a moment, "Could be interesting."

Frederick smiled, "That's me, I'm always here to help."

Dominick rolled his eyes, "I thought you were here because your parents were doing the nasty."

Frederick shuddered, "Do **not** remind me."

Dominick smirked evilly, "Oh Roddy! Harder!" he cried, making all sorts of (fake) inappropriate noises.

"Shut up!" Frederick said, lunging for the smaller teen, who leapt out of the way, "Get back here!"

"Never!" Dominick laughed as he tore through the house, Frederick hot on his heels.

The two of them spent the next half an hour doing this. Dominick pantomiming the dirty act at safe distances before the bi-colour eyed teen chased after him. Soon they forgot why they were running/chasing, and it just became a game of chase. Inevitably, Frederick's longer legs caught up to Dominick's smaller ones. Frederick grabbed Dominick's arm and yanked him back. Losing his balance, Dominick fell over onto Frederick, which sent the pair toppling over onto the floor.

"Ouch, way to go." Dominick said from his position on top of the other boy.

"Get off. Your fat." Frederick said.

"No." Dominick said, putting more weight on Frederick just more good measure.

"Get off you fatty!" Frederick cried, shoving the white haired boy off of him. Dominick merely used the momentum to roll them over so Frederick was on all fours above him.

"Rapist." Dominick said.

"Can't rape the willing." Frederick countered.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Dominick answered.

They stared at one another for a minute, trying to get the other to back down. They stayed like that until Frederick crossed his eyes, making Dominick laugh.

"Get off. My butt's going numb." Dominick said through his laugher.

"That's more than I needed to know." Frederick said, helping the other teen up from the floor.

"Yeah, whatever."

**Author Commentary:** I've been wanting to explore the relationship between these two for a while. I'm sort of battling myself over whether to make them have a romantic interest in each other or not. Any suggestions?


	17. Cry

**Author Commentary:** Wow, three chapters in a row. I'm just going and going and going and going, aren't I?

This chapter is the official last chapter. Once this is done I'll be moving the story to 'complete', but I will be putting up other chapters chapters like I did for some of the pairs (FrUk, GerIta, RoChu). And Because you've been good about not asking me for requests, I'll do one pair request. People vote for their favorite and the pair with the most votes wins. You guys have been great! I love you all!

**Pair:** Estonia x Latvia

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, not me.

Raivis rocked the crying baby in his arms, "Come on little Lukass, what's wrong?" he said, trying to sooth the fussy child.

Lukass only cried louder, his blue eyes filling with tears. Raivis had tried everything; burping, feeding, playing, changing, anything he could think of, but the baby refused to stop crying. Raivis was really starting to worry. What if he was sick? But he didn't have a fever, or any other symptoms. What on earth could be wrong?

Unable to stand it another minute, Raivis picked up the phone and dialed. After a long moment of ringing, the other line picked up, "Hello?"

"Toris!" Raivis cried, "I think something's wrong with Lukass."

"Wrong?" Toris said, "What's wrong with him?"

"He won't stop crying no matter what I do." Raivis wiped away his tears, "What he's sick or something?"

"Maybe he's gassy?" Toris suggested.

"I tried that already."

"Hm, hungry? Needs to be changed? Upset?"

"No, none of those. He's been fed, changed, and played with. I'm losing my mind Toris!" Raivis started to cry as well.

"It's okay!" Toris said, trying to keep his little 'brother' from crying, "Maybe he needs a bath!"

Raivis stopped, "T-that might work. Lukass loves water."

Toris gave a relieved sigh, "Why don't you try that and if it doesn't work, call me back and we'll figure something out."

"Okay, bye." Raivis said, hanging up after Toris said his goodbyes.

Raivis shifted the still wailing child in his arms, walking off to the bathroom. Setting Lukass gently down on the toilet cover, Raivis undressed the little boy and wrapped him up in the softest towel he could find. Filling the bottom of the tub with lukewarm water, he lifted Lukass out of the warm towel and placed him in the water. After a moment, Lukass stopped crying.

"There you go, you just needed a bath." Raivis sighed, gently washing the fragile skin with a soft washcloth.

After letting his little baby play in the water for a few minutes, Raivis lifted him out and dried him off. The whole time Lukass was complacent, not making a sound. Raivis put him into fresh clothing and laid him down for a nap. He waited for the blue eyes to close before he walked out of the nursery and closing the door. Making his way to the couch, Raivis lay down for his own nap.

About an hour and a half later, Raivis was woken up by cries coming from the nursery.

"Oh no, what's wrong now." Raivis said, getting up and rushing to his child's side.

Finding Lukass kicking and screaming, Raivis picked him up and gently rocked him. The crying didn't cease.

"What's wrong!?" Raivis was at his wits end, "What can I do to make you better?"

"Raivis? What's wrong?"

Raivis turned to the doorway. Standing there was Eduard, back from his meeting with his bosses.

"Eduard." Raivis breathed. He then started to cry.

Eduard was at his side in a moment, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

"H-he won't st-stop crying. I-I've tr-tried everyth-thing." Raivis sobbed.

Eduard lifted Lukass into his arms, "Hey there little one, what's wrong? Why are you causing you're Mommy such trouble?" he cooed.

Lukass continued to cry. Eduard went into deep thought, calculating in his head. Then his eyes lit up, "Maybe he's teething."

Raivis looked up, "T-teething?"

"Yeah, he's about the right age. It's perfectly normal." Eduard assured his tiny wife.

Raivis sighed in relief, "Ah well, that would explain it."

Eduard looked over at the exhausted looking Latvian, "Would you like me to look after him while you take a break?"

Raivis nodded, wiping away the rest of the tears in his eyes. Eduard smiled and leaned over to kiss the shorter male on the lips before tending to his son. Raivis left the room, sure that Eduard would take care of things. Finding the couch once more Raivis lay down and slept.

It was dark by the time Raivis was shook awake by the bespectacled blonde.

"Raivis?" he said, "You okay?"

Raivis rubbed his eyes, "Just tired. How's Lukass?"

"Asleep in bed." Eduard smiled, "You must have had a rough day."

Raivis moaned, "I can't do it Eduard. I'm a terrible mother."

Eduard rubbed Raivis's back, "Don't say that, you're doing a wonderful job."

Raivis shook his head, "I couldn't even figure out what was wrong with Lukass. I couldn't even tell you when I got pregnant. We didn't even plan to have a baby!" Raivis started crying again.

Eduard scooped him up into his arms, pulling him into his lap, "It's okay, shhh, it's okay." he soothed, running his hand through the soft, silvery curls, "Yes, it's true that we didn't exactly plan to have a child together, but I wouldn't change this for the world, Raivis."

Raivis sniffed, "Really? you really love me and Lukass?"

Eduard smiled, "Yes."

Raivis looked up at him, "Can I here you say it? Can you please tell me that you love me?"

Eduard tensed for a moment. He wasn't one for romantic words, but for Raivis, he would try, "I love you, Raivis." he said, hoping that his feelings were evident in his words.

Raivis snuggled into Eduard's chest, "That's all I ask for." he whispered.

**Author Commentary:** OMG it's done! I can't believe it! Don't there's more to come, but this is the 'official' end, seeing as I've gone over all of my pairs at least once. Don't forget to post you're favourite pair so I can tally up the ratings and post the request pair that I promised.


	18. Thunder

**Author Commentary:** I'm back with more! Sorry for the slow update. I needed a break from writing. However now I'm back and ready with some SpainxRomano family for you!

Also, it's not too late for you to vote for your favourite pair! So far no pair is winning since I'm not getting enough reviews requesting pairs. Come on people!

**Pair:** Spain x Romano

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

"So, why does Mama have such a big tummy again?" Nicolas asked, staring at his mother's swollen stomach.

Antonio smiled, "Mama has such a big tummy because he's going to have a baby, remember?"

Nicolas rolled his eyes, "You told me that already. But you haven't told me _why_ Mama's tummy is so big." he insisted.

Lovino was getting a little irritated, "Can we move this discussion to a different time please?"

Nicolas sighed, then hopped down off of the bed where his parents were attempting to sleep, "Fine, but I want an answer in the morning." he said as he walked out.

Antonio laughed, "He really takes after you, doesn't he?"

Lovino rolled over onto his side, "Well no shit, he is my kid after all."

Antonio nodded, still smiling, "Si, si, he is yours. There's no doubt about that."

"I think any mother is able to recognize their child after carrying them around for nine months and pushing them out through hours and hours of painful labour." Lovino grumbled. He shifting on the bed a little, trying to get his swollen belly into a comfy position.

"Is your back bothering you again?" Antonio asked, concerned for his wife and second child.

"Yes, god dammit. Took you long enough to notice." Lovino growled.

Antonio laughed. Lovino would never change, would he? He'd never say he wanted anything, always waiting for his Spanish lover to initiate things. Antonio didn't mind, he rather liked that quirk, it was cute. He had been getting better at reading the younger Italian over the years, which was an accomplishment in pretty much the entire worlds' opinion.

Reaching over, Antonio gently ran his large, tanned hands over Lovino's shoulders, to which Lovino sighed quietly. Turning Lovino gently, Antonio set to work relaxing the tense muscles of his wife's back. Shoulders, neck, spine, sides, and lower back. Throughout the whole time, Lovino let out quiet noises that sounded like music to the Spaniards ears. Lowering his mouth, Antonio laid a light kiss to the back of Lovino's neck.

A sudden boom startled the two lovers out of their trance. Lovino was so surprised that Antonio ended up on the floor.

"Thunderstorm?" Antonio questioned.

"It is the season, dumb-ass." Lovino sighed.

The sound of feet rapidly padding up to the door reached the couples ears. Nicolas burst into the room and threw himself onto the bed, hiding under the covers.

"Nicolas?" Lovino called softly, "Did the thunder scare you?"

No answer from the boy-shaped lump in the blankets answered the question just fine. Antonio and Lovino shared a look, then pulled away the blankets, pulling Nicolas into their arm collectively.

"It's all right. The thunder won't hurt you." Antonio soothed, patting the brown curls.

Nicolas snuggled into Lovino's chest, "It's still scary." he mumbled.

Lovino smiled, "Then we'll just have to protect you won't we?"

Antonio smiled as well, "Si, we'll protect you and you're baby brother."

"Brother?" Nicolas sounded interested.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "It's going to be a girl, how many time do I have to tell you that?"

Antonio laughed, "Ah yes, my apologies." he said, reaching over to kiss Lovino on the lips quickly.

Nicolas laid a tentative hand on the stretched skin of the Italian's stomach, "A little sister." he said.

Antonio smiled, "Si, a little sister."

Nicolas suddenly jumped up, "Something moved!" he cried.

Antonio laughed, "Maybe she is afraid of the storm as well?"

A sudden crash of thunder brought Nicolas into his parents arms again, "She can hear it?" he asked.

Lovino nodded, "Yeah, babies can hear what goes on around them even while they're in the mommy's tummy's."

"She's actually _in_ your tummy?" Nicolas almost sounded appalled, "But how did she get there?"

"Er . . . when your older." Antonio said, offering a smile.

Nicolas frowned, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get anything else out of his parents, "Do you think she's really afraid?"

Lovino tilted his head, as if in thought, "Well, maybe she is and maybe she isn't, but then again, who isn't frightened of thunder?"

Nicolas was quiet for a while. Then he shimmied down so he was facing Lovino's stomach, "It's okay _sorella_, I'll protect you."

Antonio's heart melted, _"He's so cute!"_ he thought. He caught Lovino's eyes and smiled. Lovino smiled back and wrapped his arms around the ten year old just as another clap of thunder resounded throughout the house. Nicolas jumped, but pulled his arms around his mothers stomach protectively, trying to shield his baby sister from the noise. Antonio laid an arm over the two, his hand resting on Lovino's shoulder. Lovino reached an arm out over both of his children and placed his hand on Antonio's hip. The three plus one of them fell asleep that way. One big happy family.

**Author Commentary:** I really like how this one turned out.

Don't forget to vote for your favourite pair! Any pair you like! UsUk, USLiet, FraCan, and UsJap are some of the pairs I've had requested, setting aside the ones I've already done (I've gotten requests for RoChu and LietPol, but since I've already done them . . . ) Anyway, vote some more! Don't you want to see how I'd picture their children to be like?


	19. Cravings

**Author Commentary:** More updates! Yay! Have fun you sick, twisted, bastards (if you're sick and twisted for reading this, what does that make me for writing it?).

**Pair:** Greece x Japan

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

**Disclaimer:** Nation babies are mine, and so is the plot (there's a plot?), everything else is not mine.

Kiku rolled over, looking at his sleeping husband with curious eyes. Reaching a hand out, he nudged Heracles on the shoulder.

"Heracles." he said softly. The Grecian didn't stir, "Heracles." he tried again, this time louder.

Heracles groaned in his sleep and rolled over, throwing an arm over Kiku and pulling him to his broad chest. Kiku 'eeped' and blushed.

"Heracles!" he yelped, pinching the tanned man in the side.

Heracles grunted, finally shaking himself awake, "What is it?" he asked sleepily.

Kiku fidgeted, blushing a little. Heracles pulled him closer.

"Is it the baby?" he asked, referring to the developing life inside Kiku's stomach.

Kiku buried his face in Heracles's chest, mumbling something.

"Sorry sweetie, didn't catch that." Heracles said, kissing the top of the little Asian's head.

"I want some mochi." Kiku said, a little louder this time.

Heracles paused, then looked at the clock, "It's two AM." he said.

Kiku snuggled into Heracles's chest a bit more, "Heracles." he whined. Heracles forgot how Kiku could get when he was pregnant.

"All right." Heracles said, "I'll find a convenience store."

Heracles rolled out of bed and began dressing himself, seeing as he liked to sleep only in his boxers. Kiku's eyes roved over the tan skin that covered the rippling muscles underneath, appreciating the view he got from the bed.

"Hm, when you get back we should play a game." Kiku purred.

"What game?" Heracles asked, pulling on his pants.

"Strip poker."

Heracles stopped in the midst of zipping up his jeans. He turned to face Kiku, who was smiling innocently at him, "Really?"

Kiku giggled, "It'll be fun. Ah, but I want to eat mochi first."

Heracles sighed. Kiku could get so strange when he was pregnant. When he had been pregnant with Theodore and Kimiko, he had gone from being sulky, to being horny, to being hungry, to being happy. It had been weird as hell for Heracles, who was used to the sweet, demure Kiku. Kiku had been good about controlling himself around others, but when they were alone, out came the new Kiku. Heracles thinks he had more sex with the Japanese man while he was pregnant than any other time he'd been with Kiku.

Finishing pulling on his clothes, Heracles left the house quietly, as not to disturb the sleeping children (how on earth were they supposed to do 'that' with the kids home?). Heracles wrapped his coat around himself tightly, as the December night air was rather nippy in Japan. Walking to the nearest convenience store, Heracles ended up picking up a few straggling cats that still braved the cold nights. They waited outside the store as Heracles found what he was looking for.

"Mochi at this hour?" the man at the front questioned, then smiled, "The wife giving you grief?"

Heracles nodded sleepily, "Yup. Small price to pay for kids though." he said, yawning. He wouldn't have given his kids up for anything.

The man smiled, "Very true. Your first kid?"

Heracles shook his head, "Nah, got a couple of six year old twins."

The man's smile grew wider, "They must be a handful."

Heracles shrugged, "I suppose, but they behave themselves at least."

The man rang up the package of mochi, "That must be nice."

"It could always be worse." Heracles said, accepting the bag handed to him, "Thanks."

"Have a nice night." the man called as Heracles left the building.

Once he got home (letting the cats that followed him inside), he shrugged off his jacket and climbed the stairs to the bedroom. Kiku had apparently gotten sleepy while waiting for Heracles to return, and was now asleep on the bed. Nothing new. Kiku often got tired packing around the extra weight. Luckily Heracles was a very laid back person, or he would have been a little annoyed. Heracles only shrugged and placed the mochi on the desk and tugged off his clothes. When he was down to his boxers he crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Kiku from behind, resting one hand on the swollen stomach carrying his child.

"Mm." Kiku moaned, shifting awake, "Heracles?"

"Yeah." Heracles said, nuzzling Kiku's sweet smelling hair.

Kiku stretched and turned to face him, "Did you get the mochi?"

"Mmhm." Heracles grunted, reaching for the plastic bag on the desk.

Kiku sat up and accepted the offered sweet. He eagerly opened the package and started to eat the Japanese treat.

"So," Heracles grinned, "Strip poker, huh?"

Kiku smiled at him, looking the Grecian up and down, who was only clad in his boxers, "We could skip the poker part." he suggested.

Heracles's grin grew, "I like the sound of that."

**Author Commentary:** Ah, this one is short. Sorry, I wanted to lengthen it, but didn't know how to do that without smut (this is a T rated story!). I got this idea while writing the last chapter and couldn't resist.


	20. Bonus Chapter

**Author Commentary:** Alrighty! You voted for it, so here it is! And the pair is *dramaticdrumroll* UsUk! Uhg, one of my least favourite couples.

**Pair:** America x England

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

"How about Carolina?"

"Not a chance."

"Dakota?"

"No."

"Florida?"

"Dammit Alfred, we are not naming our daughter after a bloody state!" Arthur screeched.

Alfred pouted, "But they're good names!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "They are not good names, you just have no taste."

"I'd like to see you do better." Alfred said.

"Elizabeth." Arthur said proudly.

"Nah." Alfred said, shaking his head.

"How about Diana?" Arthur suggested.

"I don't like that name." Alfred said.

"What's not to like?" Arthur was puzzled.

"Just don't." Alfred said stubbornly.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "What about Mary?"

"No . . . Hey wait a minute! Those are all names of your queens!" Alfred shouted standing up and pointing an accusing finger.

"It's better than naming her after a friggen state!" Arthur shouted back. The tiny newborn began to cry in Arthur's arms, "Oh, now look at what you did. Now she's upset."

"You were yelling too." Alfred pointed out as Arthur soothed the little girl.

"And Diana wasn't a queen, she was a princess." Arthur said, "And it was very sad when she died."

"Don't I know it." Alfred said. Man, Arthur hadn't come out of his room for weeks after she died, "So what are we going to name her?"

"I don't know." Arthur sighed, unbuttoning his shirt and attempting to nurse the little girl, "Come on sweetie, aren't you hungry?"

Alfred watched Arthur struggle to feed the unnamed baby, "Maybe she's not hungry?"

"I haven't fed her yet, she doesn't have anything in her, how can she be not hungry?" Arthur said, still trying to get the child to nurse.

Arthur eventually gave up, "Call a nurse would you? I'll have to bottle feed her."

Alfred sat back in his chair, "Wonder why she won't eat." he pondered.

"I don't know, now call a nurse." Arthur said.

"It doesn't make sense. She should be starving."

"I agree, call a nurse."

"I mean, she hasn't had anything to eat yet."

"Alfred, call the bloody nurse you twat!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred nearly leapt out of his seat, "Okay, okay! Jeez, what's made you so cranky?"

"The fact that I just went through six hours of painful labour bringing your child into the world." Arthur growled.

When the nurse finally made it to their room, he was just as puzzled as they were, "But she should be starving."

"Yeah, it's the weirdest thing." Alfred said.

The nurse shrugged and fixed them a bottle, "So what have you named her?"

"We're still deciding that." Arthur said, accepting the bottle from the nurse.

"I came up with some good names." Alfred stated, proud of himself.

"The names of states aren't good names, they're terrible names." Arthur grumbled, trying to feed the little girl, "Come on, why won't you eat?"

The nurse offered a smile, "Should I call the doctor?"

"Yes, thank you." Arthur said, starting to worry for his little girl.

"I still think Florida is a good name." Alfred said once the nurse was gone.

Arthur groaned, "I don't want our child to be named after an American state Alfred."

"Well I don't want her to be named after a British queen." Alfred said.

Arthur sighed, "Well, we'll have to think of something. She can't go on being nameless for the rest of her life."

Alfred leaned back in his chair thinking. He didn't even look up when the doctor came in.

"So Mr. Kirkland, what's the problem?" she asked.

"She won't eat. I tried nursing her and the bottle, but she won't take either." Arthur explained.

The doctor frowned, "Well, that's-"

"Janet!"

Both Arthur and the doctor looked over at the American, "What?" Arthur asked.

"We should name her Janet." Alfred said enthusiastically.

Arthur thought about it for a moment, "Well, it is a nice name."

"So it's agreed! Our little girl is named Janet!" Alfred said, crossing the room and sitting down on the bed next to Arthur, "Hey there little Janet." he cooed to the child.

"Don't just decide things on your own!" Arthur shouted, but then he looked down at the tiny girl in his arms, "But, Janet really suits her doesn't it?"

Alfred grinned, "Yeah, isn't it an awesome name?"

The doctor coughed, "Well, I'm pretty sure she's actually hungry, but maybe she doesn't know what's being presented to her is food."

Arthur looked up, "That sounds logical."

"So how do we get her to know that it's food?" Alfred asked.

The doctor smiled, "You could either put a little bit of formula on your nipple or squeeze a bit of your own milk out. That should work."

"Ah, alright then. Could you hand me the- Ah!" Arthur cried as Alfred reached over and pinched his nipple, "What was that for?!"

"The doctor said to squeeze the milk out of you, so that's what I'm doing." Alfred stated.

"Don't just pinch a place like that without any warning! That hurt!" Arthur cried.

Alfred pouted, "But it worked."

Arthur looked down. Sure enough, a small drop of white liquid sat on the dusky peak. Arthur grumbled and brought Janet up to his nipple. After a moment, she began to greedily suck, and the entire room breathed a sigh of relief.

"See." Alfred said, poking Arthur in the ribs.

"Yeah yeah, be quiet you wanker." Arthur grumbled.

**Author Commentary:** And there you have it! That's the only request chapter I'll do! Hoped you liked it.

Mary was referring to Bloody Mary by the way. She was Queen Elizabeth I's predecessor.


	21. Abducted

**Author Commentary:** Hi everyone! I'm back with some more for you. Hope you enjoy.

**Pair:** Turkey x Egypt

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

**Disclaimer:** Ha! I wish.

Gupta leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch, deciding to take a short nap before going on with his day.

"Ommy! Let's play!"

Or not.

Gupta opened his eyes, looking into identical golden ones, "Habibah." he said gently, "I'm very tired."

The little girl pouted, "But Baba won't play with me."

Gupta sighed and lifted himself off of the couch. Habibah let out an excited cry and latched onto her mother's hand.

"I have to leave in a few minutes for the market." Gupta warned.

Habibah smiled, "I'll go with you."

Gupta smiled. He let himself be led away to play with the little girl. It had been a scary experience having the little girl. She had been born early, by almost two weeks, and what's more, he had gone into labour at a World Meeting, which freaked everyone out. When she finally came out, the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck. Luckily they got her breathing in time for there to be no permanent damage.

They ended up playing hide and seek until it was time to leave for the market. Gupta grabbed his wallet and coat while Habibah pulled on her new shoes that her father had bought her. Finishing dressing for the outdoors, Gupta grabbed his bag for groceries and took the little girls hand.

"What's for dinner Ommy?" Habibah asked.

"I'm not sure yet. What do you want?" Gupta said, looking down at the little girl.

"Ful Medames." she said, stumbling over a small crack in the sidewalk.

"Careful." Gupta said, "If you want Ful Medames, we'll have to get eggs."

They walked together in silence for a while. While much more talkative than her mother, Habibah had been taught the importance of silence and the significance of actions over words. She knew that sometimes it was better to let people think than engage them in conversation.

"Hm, there's a sale on ice cream. You like some?" Gupta asked.

Habibah looked up with her eyes glittering, "Can we?"

Gupta laughed, "Of course. Your Baba would be grumpy if we passed an ice cream sale and I didn't spoil you." he said, ruffling her hair.

Habibah giggled, "Baba loves to love me! That's what he said."

Gupta laughed again, "That's right." he squeezed her hand, a silent 'stay close to me', and put the small tub of vanilla ice cream in his bag.

They got the rest of their groceries with no trouble, Gupta only letting go of Habibah's hand if he had to and Habibah not moving from the spot while not connected to her mother. The only trouble that happened was when they came to the till.

Gupta was usually very observant and able to keep track of things relatively easily. However, it was very crowded in the store today. Gupta carefully unloaded his items onto the checkout counter, all the while trying to keep an eye on his daughter. He turned away for a second when he was paying for his purchases.

"Thank you for shopping with us. Have a nice day." the girl at the counter said.

Gupta nodded, reloading his things into his bag. He looked around for Habibah, but he didn't see her.

Strange.

"Did you see where my daughter went?" he asked the girl. She shook her head. Gupta frowned and scanned the area.

"I could make an announcement if you like." she said. Gupta nodded, remembering to give her Habibah's name so she could call her.

"Habibah Adnan Muhammad Hassan, you're wanted at till four. Habibah Adnan Muhammad Hassan, till four." she said, her voice booming out of the large speakers.

When Habibah didn't show up for another minute or two, Gupta became worried. She knew not to wander off in stores, and to come when she was called for. She was so very well behaved; this little disappearing act was very unlike her.

"Thank you for trying to help." he told the girl, walking off to find Habibah. After waling around the small store three times, Gupta became convinced that Habibah was no longer in the store.

And it scared the living daylights out of him.

Habibah rarely wandered off into a building, much less out of it. Sadiq had always told her about how someone could snatch her up and take off with her. Not to scare her, but to warn her into behaving herself and staying with an adult at all times.

Gupta ran back to the till with the nice girl. There was only one way that Habibah would have left the store.

He ran passed the old man putting his things onto the counter, "Call the police." he huffed, "I think she's been kidnapped."

Half an hour later, Gupta was sitting in the police lobby, waiting for his husband to get there.

"Gupta!" Sadiq said as he rushed into the room, breathing heavy, "Have they found her yet?"

Gupta shook his head, trying to keep his composure. For the last half hour, he'd been pacing, meditating, praying, and all other sorts of things to keep him calm. If he lost it now, it would only hinder the search for his little girl.

"Fuck!" Sadiq cried, kicking over a chair. Gupta saw his knuckles turn white from how hard he was clenching his hands into fists. He wheeled on Gupta, "What the hell is taking them so long! That's my little girl who's out there!"

Gupta sighed, "I know, but we need to keep calm." he said.

Sadiq sat down, but stayed tense, "We should be out there looking." he growled.

Gupta walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "They're doing their jobs Sadiq. They're specially trained for this sort of thing."

Sadiq was quiet a moment, then he pulled Gupta onto his lap, squeezing him tight. Gupta squeezed back, showing how much this was hurting him as well.

Another fifteen minutes later, a young man came into the room, "They've found her." he called.

Sadiq shot up out of his chair, nearly causing Gupta to become familiar with the floor. After righting himself, Gupta and Sadiq followed the young man to another room. Sitting on a low chair was Habibah, sniffling and crying out for her parents.

Gupta finally lost it, "Habibah!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around her, "Oh sweetie, are you hurt?"

"He scared me Ommy." she sobbed, clinging to Gupta's keffiyeh with her tiny hands, "He just grabbed me out of no where and dragged me out of the store."

Sadiq wrapped his arms around both of them, "It's okay, ssh, it's okay. We're just happy you're safe." he said, running his fingers through her long black hair.

After a moment, a new voice spoke up, "She's not injured, just a little shaken. The guy who took her didn't hurt her."

Gupta turned around, "Heracles? Kiku? What are you doing here?"

Kiku offered a smile, "We were planning on visiting you, but we took a detour when we saw Habibah being carried around by a stranger."

Gupta nodded, squeezing Habibah tighter in his arms, "Thank you. How can I repay you?"

Heracles shook his head, "Don't think about it. You would have done the same for us."

An hour later, Kimiko and Theodore were entertaining Habibah while Sadiq and Kiku chatted in the living room (mostly about how Kiku was doing in his late stages of pregnancy) and Gupta and Heracles cooked dinner in the kitchen.

"You sure you don't want to go spend some time with Habibah? I can manage by myself." Heracles offered.

Gupta shook his head, "I know she's safe now. She's with Sadiq."

Heracles nodded, "Today must have been very stressful for you." he said.

Gupta sighed and nodded, "I was very scared."

Heracles nodded and didn't say anything, letting Gupta mull things over in his head. The Egyptian thought about how close he had been to losing his only child. If Heracles had come along at that moment, they might have never found Habibah. Gupta shivered at the thought. He hadn't really wanted children, but now that Habibah was in his life, not having her was unthinkable. He'd already almost lost her at birth, and now a second time. That was two more than any mother needed to feel.

They served dinner and spent the evening chatting. Gupta (and Sadiq, surprisingly enough) offered to put up the Karpusi Honda family for the night, insisting that the travel couldn't be good for Kiku and his unborn. They politely declined and left the Adnan Muhammad Hassan family to their own evening. After they'd left, Gupta scooped up the three year old girl who had somehow made her way into his heart just by existing.

"Come on, it's time for bed." Gupta said.

Habibah nodded, "Okay. I'm tired anyway."

After putting her to bed, Gupta collapsed into Sadiq's arms. Sadiq wrapped his arms around his young spouse.

"Tired?" he asked.

"It's been a long day." Gupta answered, snuggling into the warm embrace.

Sadiq nodded. He leaned down and captured Gupta's lips, "Let's go to bed." he whispered against his lips.

**Author Commentary:** And there you have it! Poor little Habibah (Egyptian name by the way) almost got snatched!


	22. Teenagers

**Author Commentary:** I'm back! This idea got into my head and I haven't been able to think of any other ideas, so I'm going to roll with it.

**Pair:** Frederick x Dominick

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

**Disclaimer:** I want it so bad . . .

"So how have you been?" Matthew asked Vash.

"Fine." Vash said, leaning his teacup against his swollen belly, "Been very tired though."

Gilbert laughed, "Well have another brat'll do that to ya."

Matthew punched his arm, "Be nice."

Roderich rolled his eyes, "Don't bother. We've been attempting for years."

They all shared a laugh at that. When a knock came to the door, Matthew got up to answer it. He opened the door to reveal a police officer with a hold on both Frederick and Dominick's shoulders, both of whom looked sort of ruffled.

"What the hell?" Gilbert said, standing up from the couch.

"Are these your kids?" the officer asked.

"Y-yes?" Matthew said, shaking the shock off, "What did they do?"

"They were caught behind the grocery store engaging in . . . bedroom activities." the officer explained.

"What!" everyone shouted.

Matthew smiled up at the officer, keeping his cool, "Thank you for bring them home. It'll never happen again."

As soon as the officer was gone, they rounded on the two teenagers, "What the hell!"

Dominick looked sheepish, "Um . . . What do you want me to say?"

"Try explaining why the two of you were necking behind a damn grocery store." Roderich growled.

Gilbert looked over at the prim Austrian, "'Necking?' Did you really just say that? That is so old fashioned it's not even funny."

Roderich wheeled on the Prussian, "It's completely appropriate in this situation, what are you talking about?"

"Both of you!" Vash cried, effectively shutting both of them up (armed Vash was scary, but pregnant and hormonal armed Vash was . . .).

Frederick cleared his throat, "Well . . . we really don't have an explanation for why we were behind the grocery store other than it was private."

"I pretty much already know the answer to this, but why were you making out in the first place?" Matthew asked, bracing himself.

Dominick blushed, "Er . . . we're kind of . . . together?" he said, scratching the back of his head and pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Roderich pinched the bridge of his nose, Gilbert groaned, Vash sighed, and Matthew rubbed his temples.

"For how long?" Roderich asked.

"About three months." Dominick said, trying to regain his composure.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Matthew asked.

"Well, . . . we didn't really think about it." Frederick said, "We don't even know how we got together. It just happened one night."

That phrase struck something in Gilbert's mind, "Wait, you two haven't . . . gone all the way, have you?"

Neither teen answered, answering the question. Dominick shuffled uncomfortably, and Frederick coughed.

Vash sighed again, "Well, I hope you two used protection."

Dominick flushed, even as Frederick said, "Yeah, we used protection."

At this moment, Tiffany came downstairs. She observed her family's faces and turned to Dominick, "What did you do?"

"We got caught." Dominick said.

Gilbert looked at Tiffany, "You knew about this?"

Tiffany nodded, "I caught them with their clothes off together in the bedroom. They made me swear not to tell by bribing me by buying me art supplies."

"Rat." Dominick said.

Tiffany shrugged, "At least Mom's not mad at me for being pregnant."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled, including Frederick.

"TIFF!" Dominick cried.

Tiffany offered a weak smile, "Um . . . Oops?"

Dominick looked ready to kill someone, while Frederick looked like he was about to go into hyperventilation.

"Y-You're pr-pregnant?" he asked, shaking.

Dominick flushed again, "Well . . . I think."

"You 'think?'" Roderich asked, crossing his arms, "Why only 'think?'"

Dominick sighed, "I've been getting all the symptoms, but I haven't had any tests."

Gilbert turned on Frederick, "You said you used protection."

"We did!" Frederick insisted, "We used protection." he turned to his boyfriend, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know!" Dominick cried finally breaking down and collapsing onto a couch, "I don't know how it happened okay? I just don't."

Matthew sat down beside Dominick and hugged, "It's okay, it's not your fault. We're not mad at you."

Dominick hugged back, "We really did use protection."

Gilbert sighed, plopping next to his wife and son, "We believe you."

At that moment, a loud thud was heard throughout the room. They all looked down to see Frederick passed out on the floor.

"Frederick!" Vash and Roderich said, rushing forward.

"You really like this guy?" Gilbert asked turning to his son.

Dominick sighed, "Sometimes I wonder."

**Author Commentary:** And there it ends. Hopefully You enjoyed it.


	23. Third

**Author Commentary:** Well, I'm back once again. I hope you're enjoying this, cause I have no idea what I'm doing. Ugh, I don't want to do SuFin, I just finished a huge chapter for _The Good, the Bad, and the NotSoPretty_ on Finland. Check it out if you have the time.

**Pair:** Sweden x Finland

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Disclaimer:** If only . . . . *sigh*

Tino took a deep breath, trying to keep calm, even though he was in a tremendous amount of pain. Another contraction hit and he groaned. He put a hand on the wall to steady himself and waited out the wave of pain. He started moving up the stairs to his and Berwald's bedroom. He made it up the stairs and started walking down the hall. He had instructed Berwald to rest for the day. He had been so stressed with Tino's due date coming closer every day, so Tino had instructed his to rest for the day. How ironic, the day that Berwald finally agrees to rest is the day that Tino goes into labour.

After fifteen excruciating minutes, Tino was finally next to the bed were his husband slept. He reached over and nudged the tall Swede, rousing him from sleep.

"T'no?" he asked sleepily, "S'meth'ng wrong?"

"The baby's coming." Tino said, panting.

In a moment, Berwald was up and out of bed, carefully lifting Tino into his arms and rushing down the stairs to the car. He rushed Tino to the hospital, all the while keeping a hand clasped around Tino's.

They finally reached the hospital and found a room. Berwald phoned the school and left a message for Peter and Laila, instructing them to walk straight home. Tino was hooked up to the monitor and then left with his husband.

"Ya 'kay?" Berwald asked, stroking the soft skin of Tino's hand with his thumb.

Tino nodded, "I'll be okay. It's not any worse than it was for Laila."

After a few hours of contractions and a little bit of a scare when the baby's heart started racing, Tino was finally ready to give birth.

"Alright, when I count to three, I want you to push as hard as you can." the doctor said. Tino nodded and gripped Berwald's hand with bruising strength.

"One . . . Two . . . Three!"

Tino pushed with all of his might, knowing that the reward for this pain was phenomenal. Almost unbalanced. For the next hour or so, he pushed and strained, forcing the baby out of his body. He fell back against the pillow, exhausted, when a shrill cry split the tense air. He watched Berwald accept the tiny blue bundle and smiled.

"He's goin' t' lo'k l'ke m'." Berwald said, settling down beside his beautiful wife. Tino smiled and looked down at their third child.

"He's beautiful." Tino panted. He brought a hand up and stroked the baby's face.

He had his father's looks alright, complete with a small shadow under his eyes. Oh well, he was still the most beautiful baby in the world. The tiny child opened his eyes and started to cry. Berwald pulled him back and rocked him gently, muttering soothing words to the newborn. Tino sighed and fell back against the pillow again.

"So what to name him?" Tino asked.

Berwald thought for a moment, "D'n't kn'w."

Tino giggled, "Well, how about Mikael?" Tino asked.

Berwald thought it over, then nodded, "M'kael's a gre't n'me." he said.

Tino smiled. He shifted against the pillows and closed his eyes, "Hmm, I'm going to just rest for a bit."

Berwald nodded, watching Tino drift off. He leaned over and kissed his little wife on the forehead, wishing him sweet dreams.

**Author Commentary:** THIS. IS. SHIT! *Spartakick*


	24. Lost

**Author Commentary:** I know I just did a chapter on these two, but it's been bugging me, so now I'm going to put it down and then move on. Be warned! Sadness ahead!

**Pair:** Frederick x Dominick

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Hetalia.

Matthew climbed the stairs to Dominick's room. He hadn't left his room since he came back from his check up, and that was hours ago. Granted, Dominick wasn't exactly a social butterfly, but four hours is pushing it.

"Dominick?" he called through the door, "Are you okay?"

He heard a muffled sound that could have been a 'no', then decided to go in. He found the silver haired teen lying on his stomach on the bed.

"Hey, should you really be lying like that?" he asked, "Won't Frederick be mad?"

Ever since discovering that Dominick was carrying his child, Frederick had become super-paranoid about what Dominick did. Now the silverette wasn't allowed to lie on his stomach, be anywhere near tobacco (even if it wasn't lit) or alcohol, or do anything that could hurt the baby.

Dominick turned to face his mother, "It doesn't matter." he mumbled, voice nearly a whisper.

Matthew sat down on the bed next to his son, "Why doesn't it matter?" he asked, fearing the worse.

Dominick didn't answer for a long time. Then, he finally spoke, "I lost the baby." he said.

"Oh." Matthew gasped. He leaned down and gathered Dominick into his arms, "I'm so sorry."

Dominick began crying, "It's . . . it's okay. It's probably better this way." he said.

Matthew didn't say anything, knowing that, logically, it was probably better, but it didn't feel that way in Dominick's heart. He simply held Dominick while the teen cried. Dominick cried for a good forty five minutes, the longest he had ever cried in his life. He hadn't wanted the baby, he even nearly got an abortion when he found out, but now that he . . . lost it . . . he felt like someone had ripped his insides out and plastered them all over the walls. His baby, _his baby_, it was gone. Dead. He cried until he was too tired to cry, so he just lay there, staring into space, wondering what his baby would have been like if it were to have been born.

"These things happen." Matthew said, stroking his hair, "You can't control things like this."

Dominick nodded, then sat up, "I should tell Frederick." he croaked, his throat sore after crying for so long.

Matthew nodded. Dominick managed a smiled, then got up to use the phone.

"Hey Dominick, what's up?" Frederick said over the phone.

"We need to talk." Dominic said, "Face to face. Now."

"Right now?" Frederick asked, "It's sort of late."

"Please?" Dominick begged, if he didn't tell him tonight, he never work up the courage to tell him.

Frederick sighed, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Dominick made a noise of confirmation, "See you in a bit."

"See you. I love you."

Dominick nearly started crying again, "I love you too." he said, managing not to let his voice waver. They hung up and Dominick slid to the floor, silent tears rolling down his face. What would he do if Frederick left him? He would die, that's what he would do.

Frederick showed up a half an hour later, his old car wheezing from the trip. The tall Austrian-Swiss jumped out of the car and walked up to his lover, who was standing on the front porch, waiting for him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, "You sounded upset on the phone."

Dominick smiled sadly up at Frederick, "Let's go for a drive." he said.

Frederick looked confused, but led the smaller male to his old BMW that Ludwig had fixed up for him. Once they were in the car and driving around town, they sat in silence. Frederick kept glancing at Dominick, waiting for him to make the first move. Finally he pulled over to the side of the road, cut the engine and turned to Dominick.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" he asked, staring into Dominick's blue-violet eyes.

Dominick stared back into Frederick's purple and green eyes. He sighed and turned to look out the window. Frederick grumbled and cursed in French under his breath.

"Is it about the baby?" he asked. It was a rule that Dominick shared all of the information about the baby with him.

Dominick placed his head against the cold glass of the window. It was now or never, "I lost it." he said lowly.

Frederick stiffened. Dominick closed his eyes and waited for Frederick to speak. Would he reject him for killing his child? Would he suggest trying again? Dominick felt tears sting his eyes again.

He felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Frederick gazing worriedly at him, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Dominick smiled even though he was crying for the fourth time that day. Frederick pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly. Dominick leaned into the embrace.

"I'm sorry." Dominick sobbed, "I'm sorry I . . . I killed our child."

Frederick pulled away and took Dominick's face between his hands, "Don't you ever say that again!" he cried, "It's not your fault! It's no ones fault! I never want to hear you put yourself down like this again! You hear me? Never!"

Dominick nodded as best he could with his head still in Frederick's strong hands. Frederick pulled him back into his arms, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back. Dominick only cried, though this time it was short, he was too tired to cry for very long. Frederick pulled away and kissed Dominick, who sighed into the kiss. They pulled apart and Frederick looked into Dominick's eyes, resting their foreheads together.

"One day." he said, licking his lips, "One day we'll get married. We'll get married and have a whole houseful of kids. I'll teach at least one of them to play the piano, and you'll teach all of them to read." he said, nuzzling his nose against Dominick's, "They'll all look like you and they'll be the most beautiful children in the world."

Dominick smiled and kissed Frederick again, "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked.

Frederick smiled and kissed Dominick, "You exist." he said.

**Author Commentary:** Awww, aren't they sweet? I nearly cried writing this. I really like how it came out anyway. I'm totally in love with these two. Review me please!


	25. Love

**Author Commentary:** Back again. Please Review me, it's the only thing that keeps me going. I don't care if you flood my inbox with fangirl/boy (hey, I'm bi, so I don't judge) squeals, in fact it'll be a wonderful Christmas present.

**Pair:** x Hong Kong

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia. But it would be fun to.

"Get back here!" Hong Kong cried, chasing a buck-naked Hyun-ae down the hallway.

The little girl paid her mother no heed and ran into the living room, giggling. Yong-soo looked up and smiled.

"Having difficulties, wife?" he asked.

"Fuck you." Hong Kong growled, finally grabbing hold of the squirming three year old.

"Isn't it the other way around?" Yong-soo said, smirking.

Hong Kong glared, "Stop being a jerk and help me bathe the little nudist."

Yong-soo laughed and stood up, taking the wriggling girl from Hong Kong's arms, "Little princess, why are you causing your mother distress?" he asked.

Hyun-ae wiggled a bit then wrapped her arms around her father's neck, "Sowwy." she said.

Yong-soo laughed and took her back to the bathroom, Hong Kong following. Yong-soo put her back into the tub with her brothers. Woon-suk and Hyong-soo wrapped their arms around their sister in a 'welcome back' gesture and then went back to playing. Both Yong-soo and Hong Kong smiled at the cute scene. Yong-soo turned to Hong Kong.

"Why don't I finish washing them?" he suggested. Hong Kong looed a little upset.

"Sure, why not?" he said, the turned and left the bathroom. Yong-soo raised an eyebrow, but didn't follow. He turned back to his children and began to wash them.

Yong-soo found Hong Kong meditating in the garden afterwards. He looked calm, but the Korean could tell he was mad. He walked up behind the shorter man and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

Hong Kong turned to him, his eyes blank, "The children respond better to you than they do to me." he said bluntly.

Yong-soo furrowed his eyebrows, "That's not true, you're their mother, they love you."

Hong Kong looked back out toward the garden, "Then how come they always listen to you the first time and it takes three times for them to listen to me?"

Yong-soo grabbed Hong Kong's shoulder and pulled him back, making him fall back onto the grass, and pulled himself on top of the surprised male.

"They don't do that." Yong-soo said, looking down into his lover's eyes, "They don't favour one of us over the other. They love both of us. It's all just in your head."

Hong Kong looked up at Yong-soo, "Are you calling be crazy?" he asked.

Yong-soo chuckled, "I wonder sometimes." he said, smiling.

Hong Kong rolled his eyes, pushing on the Korean's chest to get him off, "Idiot."

Yong-soo grabbed his wrists and pinned them down on the grass, "You call me that now, but tonight it's just going to be my name over and over." he said huskily, smirking.

Hong Kong blushed and struggled in Yong-soo's grip, "Pervert!" he called.

Yong-soo laughed and leaned down to kiss the thrashing male. Hong Kong tensed for a moment, then relaxed into the kiss, pressing back. Yong-soo smirked and poked his tongue through his lips, asking for entrance. Hong Kong sighed and parted his lips, pressing his tongue back against his husband's. They stayed this way for a while, having mastered the art of breathing though their noses while kissing. Yong-soo was about to deepen the kiss when he was knocked over from the side. He looked up to see his three children huddled over Hong Kong, fussing over him.

"Mama!" Woon-suk cried, "Are you hurt?"

"Did Appa hurt you?" Hyong-soo asked.

"Why were you and Appa fighting?" Hyun-ae cried.

Hong Kong looked surprised and looked up at Yong-soo, who was smiling with a look that said 'I told you so'. Hong Kong rolled his eyes and sat up, gathering his three children into his arms.

"Appa wasn't hurting me, he was doing something nice." Hong Kong explained.

"Nice?" Hyong-soo asked, tilting his head.

Hong Kong nodded, "Sometimes husbands will do things that make their wives happy. These things feel really good, and sometime lead to little brothers and sisters."

"I thought the stork brought little brother's and sisters." Woon-suk said.

Hong Kong faltered for a moment, "W-well, if the husband makes his wife happy enough, the stork will bring them a baby as a reward." he covered smoothly.

Hyun-ae looked over at her father, "Can we have a little brother or sister?"

Yong-soo smirked, "Ask your mo-"

"The answer is no." Hong Kong deadpanned. A chorus of 'aw's' and 'why not's' followed. Hong Kong sighed, "Maybe in a few years."

"Why not now?" Hyun-ae pouted.

Hong Kong smiled, "Because I still have three beautiful angels that still need my attention, and if I have another baby, I can't pay them as much attention."

The three children gasped, "Don't ever have other baby's Mama!" they cried, "You have to love us the most!"

Hong Kong wrapped his arms around them, "Of course." he said.

Yong-soo smiled, pulling all four of them into his lap, snuggling them. The slightly dysfunctional family stayed that way well into the evening, enjoying the peaceful air that surrounded them.

**Author Commentary:** This turned out good, surprisingly. I really like how it came out.


	26. Dressup

**Author Commentary:** Another chapter. I'm running out of things to talk about in these A/C's.

**Pair:** Lithuania x Poland

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Disclaimer:** YES! I OWN HETALIA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *shot*

If Feliks had no self-control, he would be rolling around on the floor laughing.

Oh wait, he was.

"What on earth are you two doing?" he managed to choke out through his laughter.

Florentyna, Feliks's and Toris's darling five year old, absolutely loved to play dress up, but due to her mother's overprotectiveness of her, she rarely had anyone over to play with her. So instead, she often dragged her parent's into playing with her. Usually Feliks agreed to play, but today he had been at a meeting with his bosses about the economy all day, so that left her with Toris.

Looking at it logically didn't make it less funny though.

Toris was wearing a dress. An honest to god, pink with frilly lace, dress. His hair was done up in multi coloured ribbons that looked lopsided no matter what angle you looked at them. He was sitting down at Florentyna's tiny tea table, a ceramic tea set in front of him, looking rather mortified that Feliks had seen him like this.

"We're having a tea party!" the little green eyed blonde exclaimed, "Come join us Mamma!"

Feliks forced down his laughter and sat down at the tea table. Florentyna placed a sparkly tiara on his head and offered him some tea (which Toris had obviously made, since Florentyna wasn't allowed to use the kettle). Feliks smiled and accepted. Florentyna was upset to find that their was no more tea in the pot.

"That's okay, your Tevas and I will go make more. You stay here and find Mamma something pretty to wear." Feliks said, grabbing Toris's arm and the teapot, standing.

Florentyna nodded and searched her dress up drawer. Feliks led Toris into the kitchen and promptly started laughing at him.

"Sh-shut up!" Toris yelled, "You do this all of the time! I never laugh at you!"

"I know." Feliks said, adjusting the ribbons in Toris's hair so they weren't so lopsided, "But I don't mind it. And you do, so it's, like, totally funnier."

Toris grumbled and took the teapot from Feliks, walking over to the cabinet where they kept the tea, "She begged me to play with her, and you know I can never say no to her."

Feliks filled the kettle with water and turned it on, "I know, but it's still funny."

Toris rolled his eyes. Feliks looked over and smiled, "But, you know, you're totally cute when you're grumpy like that." he giggled.

Toris blushed, but smiled. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Feliks's forehead, "Only you Feliks." he said.

Feliks giggled and snuggled into Toris's arms. They finished the tea with no distractions (no, I lie, there was a little bit of making out, but the Author has decided to be a bitch ;P) and walked back to Florentyna. She smiled when they came back in and presented Feliks with a cute yellow dress. Feliks smiled and put it on, even though it was a little small for him. They sat and drank tea, talking about the events of their day. Feliks complained about his bosses and their 'total lack of chill pills', while Florentyna told Feliks about how she and her Tevas (Lithuanian for 'Dad', in case it wasn't obvious) had made cookies that day. Both Toris and Feliks listened with rapt attention to their little girl, smiling the whole time.

Eventually, the day faded into night and the two loving parents put their special little girl to bed. They pulled off the dresses and hair accessories along with the rest of their clothing, deciding to shower together before they went to bed. When they finally made it to the bed, Toris wrapped his arms around Feliks, who snuggled into the embrace.

"Florentyna sure is a hassle." Toris said.

Feliks nodded, "All girls are."

Toris rolled his eyes, but silently agreed with Feliks.

"Let's hope it's a boy this time." Feliks said.

....................................What?

Toris looked down at Feliks, questioning. Feliks only giggled, "Interpret that however you like." he said, pecking Toris on the lips.

**Author Commentary:** Eehee, I like this one. It's a little short, but cute.


	27. Faint

**Author Commentary:** Wheeee! Another chapter! I figured I should get this down before I lost my muse. If anyone has ideas for situations between any families, I'd like to hear them (no, I'm not running out of ideas, what ever could have given you that crazy notion?).

**Pair:** Estonia x Latvia

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

**Disclaimer:** Plot, nation baby, and situation are mine, everything else belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

"Lukass, don't go too far." Raivis called after the curly haired, blue eyed six year old.

"Yes Maate!" the silver haired boy said.

Raivis sighed, "He's not going to listen."

Eduard chuckled, "He's curious. He needs to explore and satisfy his mind."

Raivis smiled up at his husband, "He's just like you."

Eduard blushed, but smiled proudly, "He'll be really smart when's older."

Raivis nodded, "Now if we could only bring his gym marks up." he said.

Eduard laughed nervously, "Well, yes, he could be more of an athlete, but we can't force him."

Raivis nodded, gripping the Estonian's hand in his. He struggled to keep up with Eduard's longer legs, even though he was walking slowly. Raivis had just been so tired lately, he could barely wake up in the morning, let alone take a walk with his family. He started feeling a little light headed and stumbled, causing Eduard to stop.

"Raivis?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Raivis assured Eduard, even as he teetered on his feet.

Eduard narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Raivis nodded, the motion sending his head spinning. He felt himself falling forward, hearing Eduard's shouts of worry, and then blacked out.

He awoke in a hospital bed around an hour later. Eduard was hovering over him, the worried look on his face disappearing when Raivis opened his eyes. Raivis groaned and sat up, still feeling slightly faint. He felt a weight on his legs and looked down to see Lukass sprawled out over them. He smiled and patted the little boy on the head.

"How do you feel?" Eduard asked, gripping Raivis's other hand in both of his.

"A little light headed, but fine." Raivis answered. At that moment, the doctor walked in, reading from a chart.

"Well, Mr. Galante, you're perfectly healthy." he said.

Eduard looked confused, "Then why did he faint?"

Lukass sat up, "Tell me what's wrong with Maate." he said.

The doctor smiled, "Well Mr. Von Bock, Mr. Galante is around eight or nine weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

The doctor left and the whole family was left in shock. Then both Eduard and Lukass leapt on Raivis, throwing their arms around him.

"Another baby." Eduard said excitedly, "That's wonderful!"

"I want a brother." Lukass said.

"It's not that simple Lukass." Eduard pointed out, "You could get either a brother or a sister."

Lukass pouted, "But I want a brother." he turned to Raivis, "Can you make it a boy?"

Raivis laughed, "We'll see."

**Author Commentary:** Okay, not as good as I hoped. But it's okay. Tell me what you think of it.


	28. Sick

**Author Commentary:** Another chapter. After this one I'll have done every couple at least twice. Yay.

**Pair:** Denmark x Norway

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

Norway pulled his hand away from the two children's foreheads, "You're a bit warm, but you should be fine." he said.

"My head hurts." Radulf whined, Olav agreeing with him.

"I'll get you some medicine, so just sit tight." Norway said. He tucked the blanket around then tighter and walked out of the room.

Norway was concerned, to put it mildly. This was the first time Radulf and Olav had gotten sick. Denmark would go crazy once he heard that his little darling sons were down with the flu. He had become so protective of the twin boys since they had been born. Norway hadn't minded, he loved his sons just as much as Denmark, but he also respected the limits of protectiveness. Denmark tried to respect the limits as well, but he always blew things out of proportion.

Norway fixed up the medicine and some soup for the boys. He carefully placed the items on a tray and walked back to the shared bedroom. He placed the tray on the bedside table and tried to rouse the identical twins from their dazed sleep.

"Olav, Radulf." he said softly, "Time to get up."

The boys didn't stir. Norway raised an eyebrow and placed the back of his hands on the bay's foreheads again. He nearly leapt back at how hot they were.

"Olav, Radulf, come wake up." he said, shaking them lightly.

When they didn't wake, Norway became slightly frantic. He ran out of the room and dove for the phone. He quickly dialed Denmark's number and shifted on his feet while he waited for the stupid Dane to pick up.

"Hey Norge!" came the overly cheery voice, "What's up?"

"Olav and Radulf are sick. I'm calling the hospital." Norway said bluntly.

As expected, Denmark flew off the handle, "What!? Are they okay? What are their symptoms? Should I come home? I'm coming home. How sick are they?"

"They're sick enough that I'm going to call the hospital. Meet us there." Norway said.

"Right." Denmark said, for once deadly serious.

They hung up and Norway dialed the local hospital. They sent an ambulance and Norway was left to wait for them. He ran back to his sons and laid down next to them, praying that their illness wasn't serious. The ambulance arrived and took all three of them to the hospital. Norway was forced to sit in the waiting room while the doctors worked on his boys.

"Norway!" came Denmark's voice. Norway looked up to see the tall man running toward him. Norway stood up just as Denmark reached him and wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

He pulled away and looked directly into Norway's eyes, "Have you heard anything yet?" he asked sternly.

Norway shook his head and wrapped his arm around Denmark. Denmark returned the favour and gripped him tightly. He ran a comforting hand through Norway's soft hair.

"You're shaking." the Dane said. Norway didn't answer, only snuggled into Denmark's coat and stayed there.

"Excuse me." a small voice called, "The doctor will see you now."

The two nations turned to see a young nurse beckoning them to follow her. They gripped one another's hand as they made their way down the hallway. They walked into the room where their young sons and an elderly doctor were waiting for them.

"Hello there." the doctor said, smiling.

"Mor!" the two boys called from the bed, reaching out, "Far!"

Norway and Denmark crossed the room and scooped up the twins into their arms. There was some worried words and questions exchanged, before the doctor interrupted.

"They just caught a nasty flu bug." he said, "With some medicine and and some rest, they'll b just fine."

Denmark nodded, "Thank you."

They signed some papers, then took their little boy's home. Radulf and Olav went right to sleep, which was out of character for the two rambunctious boys (they picked that up from Denmark). That evening, Norway flopped down on the bed, exhausted.

"Tired?" Denmark asked, laying down next to his little wife.

Norway 'mmhmm'ed and snuggled into Denmark's chest. Denmark chuckled and wrapped his arms around the slender Norwegian.

"Let's hope that this doesn't repeat itself anytime soon." Norway mumbled, sounding a little like Berwald as he did so.

The tired parents drifted off to sleep, for once not interrupted by energetic twins demanding more play time.

**Author Commentary:** Not my best, but it'll do. Tell me how you liked it.


	29. Again

**Author Commentary:** Wow, haven't done this pair in a while, and it's probably one of my favourites. Anyway, have some fun with the Kirkland/Bonnefoy family.

**Pair:** France x England

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

**Disclaimer:** Idea's are mine, rest isn't.

Francis was only a little cross that Arthur had all but thrown him aside during a heated session in favour of the bathroom. Only a little because if he hadn't, Francis would most likely be covered in vomit by now.

"I told you that you should have taken it easy on dinner, and now look." Francis said, leaning against the doorframe, "Goodness, are you trying to turn you're stomach inside out?"

"Shut up and help me." Arthur grumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Francis sighed and walked to his lovers side, just as Arthur began emptying his stomach again. He rubbed the Brit's back and said soothing words in his mother tongue while Arthur finished puking. Arthur sat back and wiped his mouth again. Francis gave him a glass of water to take away the sting of the stomach acid in his throat. Francis sat next to him when a thought occurred to him.

"Are you pregnant again?" he asked. Arthur stiffened beside him, but didn't say anything. Francis sighed, "How long?"

"Almost three months, I've known for three weeks." Arthur said, sipping his water.

"And you were planning on telling me when?" Francis asked.

"On Christmas. I was going to put an ultrasound picture as a present to you." Arthur admitted, "Guess I should have hidden it better."

Francis chuckled, leaning over to place a hand on Arthur's belly and kiss him on the cheek, "Non, you did fine, but you must remember that we've known each other for so long and that I've known you when you were pregnant."

Arthur elbowed him, "That's because it was your fault, both times."

Francis laughed, "And now a third time, oui? Or at least, I should hope it's my fault."

Arthur pushed him over, slightly disappointed when the Frenchman's head managed to miss the side of the tub, "Of course it's yours! Who's else would it be?"

Francis laughed and pushed himself up, "One can never tell with you. You English are very crafty."

Arthur rolled his eyes and stood up, not caring that he was naked and Francis could see him, "Are you coming back to bed, or is it going to be just us three?" he said, patting his stomach.

Francis stood up and wrapped his arms around the _tsundere_ Brit, "Of course I will be joining you . . . three?"

Arthur smiled and walked to the bed, wiggling his pert butt (that he had managed to keep nicely shaped even after all these years). He sat down on the bed and smirked at Francis, looking like a mischievous fairy that just ricked the town fool. Francis let the words sink in for a moment, then pounced on Arthur, kissing him passionately.

"Twins." Francis said breathlessly when they parted, "Are you sure?"

Arthur smirked, "Yup. I even have the pictures to prove it." he said.

Arthur sat up and pulled his pillow over toward himself, taking a small envelope out of the case. He pulled some photos out of the envelope and handed them to Francis. Francis eagerly flipped through them, clearly seeing two distinct forms in the pictures. He pulled Arthur close to him and kissed him solidly on the mouth.

"I can't wait." Francis said, nuzzling Arthur's hair, even though it tickled his nose.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I certainly could. What with Jeanne just turning sixteen and Benjamin already getting into trouble."

Francis laughed, "Ah but mon cher, you and I both know about you're love of children."

Arthur huffed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Francis rolled his eyes and kissed Arthur again. He pressed him back down onto the bed, tossing the photos onto the bedside table. Arthur pushed him away.

"Yuck, don't kiss me now, I just finished throwing up half digested food into the loo." he said.

Francis chuckled, but laid down next to Arthur and cuddled him none the less. They stayed that way until morning, when the other two occupants of the house were already up.

"Do you think Papa found out?" Benjamin asked his older sister.

Jeanne flipped a lock of curly hair out of her face, "Don't know, but the way that the moans stopped last night mean something's up."

**Author Commentary:** Eehee, I love the ending.


	30. Welcome

Author Commentary: Yay! More nation babies! This time with Spain and Romano. For some reason I like doing birth scenes. Maybe I'm weird.

Pair: Spain x Romano

Rating: T

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Lovino shifted on the bed, trying to get comfortable. Damn baby was making it impossible to rest at all. He rolled over again and jabbed Antonio in the ribs.

Said Spaniard grunted and shook himself away, "Hmm? What is it? Is it the baby?" he asked sleepily.

"No, the baby isn't coming yet." Lovino said before the idiot could get himself worked up, "I'm just really uncomfortable."

Antonio rolled over to look at his one and only love, "Would you like to sleep on the couch? Or on my side of the bed?"

Lovino shook his head, "No, I don't think that would work." The two of them shared a brief silence, "I feel like going for a walk." Lovino said quietly.

Antonio sat up, "Are you sure? The doctor says to conserve as much energy as possible. Who knows when you could pop Lovi?"

Lovino sat up, with a little bit of struggling and some help from his husband, "Yeah I know, but I've been bedridden for a week. I need to walk around."

Antonio sighed and swung his legs off of the bed, searching for his pants and a shirt. He shimmied into some clothing and found something for Lovino to wear. He helped Lovino get up from the bed and helped him dress, even though Lovino insisted he could do it himself. They finally stepped out of the bedroom and set out for the interior of the house (Antonio didn't want Lovino outside durning the night; who knew what sort of predators could hurt his precious wife and child?!)

"Is this better?" Antonio asked.

Lovino nodded, "It feels nice to actually be doing something."

Antonio chuckled, wrapping and arm around his sweet wife's waist. Lovino wiggled a little, but left the hand where it was. They walked for a while before Lovino suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Lovino?" Antonio asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lovino only stood completely still. There was a sudden splash of water and the two nations looked down to see a puddle of foul smelling water pooling at Lovino's feet. It took Antonio two seconds to register what it meant.

"Lovino!" he cried, "Your water just broke!"

"Well, don't just stand there then! Do something!" Lovino shouted, snapping back into reality.

Antonio scooped Lovino up into his arms and sprinted down the hallway, the extra weight not bothering him in the least (whenever it came to Lovino or Nicolas, his conquistador strength seemed to make a reappearance). He almost stopped at Nicolas's room, but then remembered he was staying at Feliciano's until the baby came. He ran out the door, not even bothering with shoes, and gently put Lovino into the older car they had. He slid into the driver seat and drove off, not caring about the way the engine groaned.

Antonio maneuvered the car through the streets, until the engine started coughing and groaning. Antonio started panicking when the car slowing down before coming to a complete stop.

"What the hell?" Lovino cried, panting in the back seat, "Why'd we stop?"

"Damn car's a piece of shit." Antonio growled. He put the car in park and leap over the seat into the back, "We'll have to do this ourselves."

Lovino looked frightened, but nodded. He scootched up on the seat so Antonio could sit in between his legs. Antonio took out his swiss army knife and cut through the maternity pants that Lovino was wearing. He pulled away the fabric and inspected the progress.

"You're just shy of crowning, Lovi." Antonio said, rubbing the Italians knee, "We can start pushing right away."

"What's all this 'we' shit about? I'm going to be doing the work." Lovino panted. He laid back and tried to relax as best he could.

Antonio pulled off his shirt to use as a blanket, "Okay, ready? Uno . . . Dos . . . Tres!"

Lovino pushed hard, feeling the baby move down and split him apart. He held for ten seconds before collapsing.

"That was good Lovi, that was very good. Let's do it again." Antonio said.

They stayed there for another hour, trying to bring the little child into the world. Finally, after an exhausting hour and a half of labour, a shrill cry rang in the stuffy air of the old car.

Antonio pulled his child up and wrapped it in his shirt, "A girl Lovi! You were right! Oh mios Dio, she's so beautiful."

"Hand her to me." Lovino said, reaching out for his daughter. Antonio wiped away the excess blood on her and cut the cord, tying it in a knot. He handed the still crying child to her mother, getting down on the floor of the car so he could be right next to them.

She had Antonio's eyes, green, clear, and kind. Her pink skin was warm and soft to the touch. And there was a little hair curl, sticking out the side of her head. Lovino smiled and cradled her in his arms.

"Hello, sweet Maria." he said, "Welcome."

**Author Commentary:** Aw, so cute. I actually liked writing this one. Even though my brother was being a distracting prick.


	31. Found

**Author Commentary:** I just couldn't help myself.

**Pair:** Frederick x Dominick

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own yaddah yaddah.

Dominick slammed his hands on the coffee table, standing up from the couch, "Are you serious?!" he cried, disbelieving.

The young nurse nodded, "The doctor lied to you. He hates teenage pregnancies or pregnancies out of wedlock, thinks they're unholy, so he lied to you in hopes that you would drink or do something to hurt the baby. He doesn't have a high opinion of teenagers who get pregnant."

Dominick slumped back into the couch, his legs giving out. Matthew hugged him.

"Oh Dominick, this is wonderful! You didn't lose the baby at all!" he said, hugging Dominick tightly.

"I'm going to sue that damn doctor for everything he's worth, but then again, that's not very much is it?" Gilbert growled, "Filthy scum, lying to my son."

The nurse nodded, "I couldn't keep silent about it any longer. I had to come tell you before it was too late."

Dominick barely registered what was going on around him. His baby was . . . alive? He hadn't lost it? A surge of happiness swelled in his chest. His baby! His baby was alive! He abruptly stood up and ran for the door.

"I'm going to go see Frederick!" he called, slipping on his boots and coat before running out to the garage.

He grabbed the keys for his motorbike out of his pocket and hopped on the large bike. He slid on his helmet and fired up the contraption, speeding out of the garage. Dominick maneuvered carefully through the streets, mindful of the life inside of him (still there!). He reached Frederick's house and stopped the vehicle, carelessly tossing his helmet aside. Frederick came out of the house, surprised to see Dominick.

"Dominick, what's going- mpf!" he was cut off as Dominick threw his arms around his shoulders and kissed him. The momentum behind the tackle sent the two of them colliding with the damp grass.

They stayed there for a moment, Frederick too stunned to do anything, before Dominick pulled back, his glasses askew, "I didn't lose the baby." he said, his smiled reaching from ear to ear.

Frederick's eyes widened, "Really! Are you sure?"

Dominick nodded, "That stupid doctor's a quack! I never lost the baby!"

Frederick smiled and wrapped his arms around Dominick, "That's wonderful!" he said, rolling them over and kissing Dominick again. They pulled away and bumped noses in an Eskimo kiss.

Frederick sat up and pulled Dominick up with him. They walked hand in hand up to the house, smiling the whole time. Roderich raised an eyebrow at the boy's strange behavior.

"You two look awfully happy. What happened?" he asked.

Frederick smiled, stealing a glance at Dominick, "We never lost the baby. The doctor fucked up."

Roderich's eyes widened, "Really? How did he do that?"

"He hates pregnancies that occur out of wedlock, so he tried to get me to kill it by thinking it was already dead." Dominick explained, to which both Roderich and Frederick bristled.

"He what?!" they both said at the same time, "Ooo, I'm going to be seeing that doctor again." Frederick growled, murderous intent all but rolling off of him.

Roderich simply set down his tea and walked over to phone, intending to call his lawyer and straighten out this whole mess.

About six months later, Dominick was in the hospital, holding a newborn baby girl with white hair and mismatched green and purple eyes.

"She's so cute!" Tiffany cried, leaning over the edge of the bed to get a better look at her niece.

"She's got my hair." Gilbert said proudly.

"She's got my eyes!" Frederick said excitedly.

"She has the same mole that I do." Roderich observed.

"I think she might have my face." Matthew pointed out.

"I think you're right." Vash said, hoisting Alison up higher on his waist.

"What are you going to name her?" Tiffany asked, looking up at Dominick.

Dominick thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. She doesn't look like a 'Diana', does she?"

"How about Emmalina?" Roderich suggested.

The new parents contemplated for a moment, "That's a nice name." Frederick said.

"Sounds German." Dominick pointed out, shifting the little girl in his arms.

Frederick wrapped an arm around Dominick's shoulders, "But it really suits her."

Dominick looked down at the newborn, "Yeah, it does."

Five years later, Emmalina was a happy young child with no cares in the world.

"Daddy!" she called, running up to Frederick, "I want to play!"

Frederick laughed, "Okay, hold on." he said as he lifted the little girl (who was rather small for her age) onto the piano bench beside him.

Emmalina giggled and put her hands on the piano keys, beginning to play. Clear, crisp notes filled the air, creating a light melody. Frederick smiled and played the base line, completing the tune. Dominick walked into the room and simply listened to the song that floated in the air. They finished, the last note hanging for a moment before tapering off. Emmalina clapped her hands excitedly.

"Let's play again!" she cried. Frederick smiled down at the little angel.

"As much as you want." he said, kissing her forehead. Dominick smiled at the loving scene. She might not have been planned, and she might have almost been lost, but they would have found her anyway.

**Author Commentary:** Okay, not the best ending, but it'll do. This is the last chapter starring these two (now three) that I'll do, but they may make cameo's in the future, so don't fret. Merry Christmas!


	32. Happy Birthday

**Author Commentary:** I'm b~a~a~ck. Did you miss me? I brought you some RoChu!

Edit: Oh Shit! I totally had a blonde moment! I uploaded the wrong chapter! I'm so sorry, here's the right one. FORGIVE ME!

**Pair:** Russia x China

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, but the nation babies are mine (technically anyway).

Ivan quietly crept downstairs, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty still nestled in bed. It had taken some work, but Ivan had managed to ensure that he would wake up before Yao and that Yao would sleep well into the morning.

Ivan landed on the bottom floor with not even a creak and smiled to himself. He took another step forward and promptly crashed into that stupid decorative table that Alfred had given them. It clattered to the ground and made a noise that sounded as loud as a jet taking off to Ivan. He stayed perfectly still, waiting for Yao to come down the stairs, ruining Ivan's plan. There was no movement from above, and Ivan breathed a sigh of relief. He walked into the kitchen, seeing the rest of his family already up and readying the necessary ingredients.

Anastasia turned to him, "Was that you who crashed into the table?"

Ivan shrugged, "It was a stupid looking table anyway, da?"

Anastasia giggled, "Da, it was a stupid looking table."

Ivan laughed and hugged his only daughter. Anastasia giggled, sounding a lot like her father and hugged back. Ivan was suddenly surrounded by the bodies of his family, who didn't want to miss out on the snuggle moment. Ivan laughed and wrapped his massive arms around all of his sons and one daughter.

Dimitri pulled away, "Alright, let's get started aru."

The family broke their group hug and set to work. Though Yao was so old that he had forgotten his real birthday, the Wang-Braginski clan had taken to celebrating October 1st as Yao birthday, seeing as it was the day that the **People's Republic of China** first sprung into being, so therefore it was the closest thing to a birthday Yao had. This year, however, Ivan wanted to do something extra special, so he'd gotten his kids to help conspire against Yao and throw a surprise breakfast in bed sort of deal. It hadn't been hard, since they wanted to do something special for their Mama as well.

"We'll start on the fried rice." Zian, Heng, Jian, and Huan said together.

"I'll make the wonton soup aru." Dimitri said.

"I'll make sure Mama doesn't come down." Anastasia said, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs, her small feet making no noise on the floor.

Ivan smiled and walked over to Dimitri to help with the soup, seeing as there were already four people working on the rice (why all four of them needed to do it together was beyond everyone). Ivan silently observed his family.

Anastasia had grown into a beautiful young woman, and bore a striking resemblance to her mother. She was a little more muscular and wider though, something that she inherited from her father, and was sometimes mistaken as being chubby for it (America had called her fat once, and wound up looking for his missing tooth). Still, Anastasia was probably the most beautiful girl in the world (but Ivan and Yao were biased). Dimitri was the exact opposite of his twin sister. Where she was short and muscular, he was tall and skinny. He had his father's looks combined with his mother's thin build, which was interesting with his height. Dimitri generally was considered to be skinny, but he had his father's strength to combat that. The quadruplets, Zian, Heng, Jian, and Huan had their father's hair and eyes, but other than that they had no traits of the tall Russian. They were thin and tiny like Yao, had they same face as Yao, and even wore their hair long and in a ponytail like Yao. Ivan smiled, they were sort of an odd family, but they fit together alright.

"Hurry up!" Anastasia called, "He won't stay asleep forever!"

Ivan chuckled and finished arranging the food on the try, "We're done now!" he called.

"I wanna carry it!" Heng said, peering around Ivan's large frame.

"I want to carry it." Zian said.

Ivan sighed and lifted the tray, "I'll carry it."

Ivan took the tray and climbed the stair to his little wife, his son's following behind. Anastasia stood impatiently at the top of the stairs, tapping her foot and pacing. She saw the rest of her family and rushed toward them.

"Finally, I thought he was going to wake up before you got up here." she said.

Ivan laughed, "Well, we made it, da? So no worries."

Anastasia rolled her eyes, "Let's just do this."

Dimitri opened the door and stood back, letting his father go through first. The rest of the family filed in after, trying to keep quiet. Yao was still on the bed, sleeping soundly. Ivan nodded to the quadruplets, who grinned and silently walked over to the bed. They crouched, angling so they wouldn't hurt their mother, and then sprung.

"Happy birthday Mama!" they cried, leaping on the bed and crawling over Yao to wake him up.

"Wh-what the-?" Yao shrieked, startled. He then saw his family around him and smiled, "Aw, you guys aru."

Ivan smiled and sat down on the side of the bed, placing the tray over Yao's lap, "Happy birthday Yao." he said.

Anastasia and Dimitri sat down on the bed with the rest of the family, "We all helped make it aru." Dimitri said.

Yao smiled, spreading his arms as an invite to a family hug. They all crept forward on the bed and squished themselves into Yao's arms, "Thank you aru." he said.

"Anything for Yao." Ivan said, capturing Yao's lips. They kissed for a while until Jian started gagging.

"Like we haven't seen worse." Huan mumbled.

**Author Commentary:** Not my best, but I needed to do something for this family. Review me please!


	33. Steps

**Author Commentary:** Hey everyone! Sorry about the little mixup with the chapters yesterday, but it's fixed now, so everything should be fine. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Pair:** Greece x Japan

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

Kiku sighed and tried again, "Come on little Shiori, carrots are good for you."

He brought the spoon up to her mouth again, but the one year old turned away at the last moment, getting a streak of mashed carrot across her cheek. Kiku sighed again, why was she being so fussy? He grabbed a napkin and wiped her face clean for the thousandth time that day. All the while Shiori wiggled and made life difficult.

"Goodness." Kiku said, "Theodore and Kimiko were never this difficult."

"Maybe she's not hungry?" Heracles said, coming into the dinning room.

"She hasn't eaten all day, she needs to eat." Kiku said, lifting another spoonful of carrot to the infant's mouth, disappointed when she refused to eat, "You like carrots sweetie, why don't you want them?"

Heracles leaned against the door frame and thought for a moment, "Maybe she wants something different?"

Kiku sighed and picked up the bowl of carrot mush, "I'll wrap this up and find something else. Could you entertain her?"

Heracles nodded, giving Kiku a kiss as he walked past. He sat down at the table and wiped away the last bits of carrot from Shiori's face. she wiggled around in her seat, not interested in what her father was trying to do. Heracles sighed and pulled the little girl up and into his lap, bouncing her on his knee.

Kiku came back from the kitchen, this time with some creamed corn, "She's never had corn before, so maybe it'll work." he said.

Heracles nodded and put Shiori back in her seat. Shiori immediately began crying and reaching for Heracles. Her parents exchanged a glance and sighed.

"Just this once, so she'll eat." Kiku said.

Heracles nodded and pulled her back into his lap. Kiku sat down and presented a spoonful of corm to Shiori, who looked at it for a moment before opening her mouth. Kiku smiled and began to feed the fussy child.

A few minutes later, Heracles set down the little girl and let her wander off while he and Kiku cleaned up.

"She's becoming so difficult to deal with." Kiku commented.

"Shiori is just figuring things out." Heracles said, "She's at that age."

Kiku sighed and walked into the kitchen to put the dirtied dish into the sink. A sudden cry sounded from the living room.

"Okaa-san! Baba! Come quick!" Theodore cried.

Kiku and Heracles dropped what they were doing and rushed into the house. They skidded to a stop in the doorway to the living room.

"What's wrong!" Heracles cried, then saw that nothing was wrong at all.

Shiori was holding onto her big sisters fingers, standing up. Both Kiku and Heracles sighed in relief. Kiku knelt down and outstretched his arms.

"Come to Okaa-san sweetie." he cooed, trying to get Shiori to walk.

Shiori took a shaky step forward and let go of her sister's hands. She continued to walk unsteadily towards Kiku, reaching out for him. All the while Heracles, Theodore, and Kimiko held their breath, while Kiku murmured encouraging words in Japanese to the little girl. Shiori finally reached her mother and was swept up into his arms. Heracles let out his breath and smiled.

"Good girl Shiori!" Kiku cried, lifting her up into the air and twirling her around.

"Her first steps." Heracles said, smiling.

"That was so cool!" Kimiko cried throwing her hands up in the air.

"I thought for sure she was going to fall." Theodore said.

Kiku laughed, "Well, if she did, she would have gotten right back up again."

**Author Commentary:** Hm, could be better, but oh well. I needed to do something for Kiku's new baby anyway. Don't forget to click the green button and tell if you liked/hated it.


	34. Dream

**Author Commentary:** Sorry I haven't been updating this, I got a little preoccupied. PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ahem, moving on.

**Pair:** Estonia x Latvia

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Raivis hummed appreciatively as Eduard rubbed slow circles into his back. He had become so tense lately, and the extra weight he was carrying out front wasn't helping. Eduard wrapped his arm around the small Latvian and pulled him close, inhaling the scent of his hair. As Eduard's hands began to trail his hands lower, Raivis squeaked and shuffled away.

"No?" Eduard asked, sitting up, "You don't want to?"

Raivis blushed and rolled over to face his love. He tried to get the words out, but they stuck in his throat. Raivis blushed harder and avoided Eduard's blue eyes.

Eduard laid a comforting hand on Raivis shoulder, "It's okay, you can tell me."

"You'll laugh." Raivis mumbled, absently stroking his round stomach.

Eduard smiled, "No I won't. I promise."

Raivis looked up into Eduard's blue eyes, trying to find even a sliver of untruth. He sighed and worked himself up to it.

"I don't want to hurt the baby." Raivis said quickly, then buried his face in the pillow.

Eduard was silent a moment, then he smiled, "Raivis, that's a totally normal fear for mothers to have during pregnancy."

Raivis peeked one eye above the fluffy blocker, "Really?"

Eduard chuckled, "Of course. Lot's of mothers have that fear. They're just trying to protect their babies." Eduard thought for a moment, "Though I've read that sex during pregnancy is completely safe."

Raivis thought for a moment, "I still don't want to."

Eduard chuckled, "Okay, no sex. I won't force you into anything."

They kissed goodnight and then settled down in each other's arms to go to sleep. As Raivis drifted off, he was cast into a familiar dream. Not that he had dreamed it before, but it was still familiar.

_Raivis wrapped the several times too large coat around himself, not because he was cold, in fact he was rather warm, but because of his huge belly. He was so close to his due date, but he needed to be up and around, to show Toris and Eduard, especially Eduard, that there was nothing wrong with him. So far he'd been successful in keeping his unplanned pregnancy from the two of them, but what about when the baby was born? He couldn't keep a new person in the house without them noticing, and when they found out, they would be furious with him. Why had he slept with Eduard unprotected? Why hadn't he gotten that stupid abortion when he had the chance?_

"_Raivis?" Toris said from behind him, "You okay?"_

_Raivis nearly leapt a foot into the air, startled by the sudden break in the silence._

"_Ooh, y-yes. I-I'm f-fine. D-don't worry." he said, shaking where he stood, trying to keep the large coat from falling off. Why was the damn thing being so uncooperative?_

_Toris raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" he asked. The poor boy had been acting so strangely lately._

_Raivis nodded, hoisting the coat up onto his shoulders again. Toris noticed._

"_Why are you wearing such a large coat? Don't you have a smaller on. Goodness, it looks big enough to fit Russia!" Toris said._

"_E-er . . . I like this one." Raivis lied, he really detested the damned thing, but it was the only thing big enough to conceal his belly._

_Toris smiled, "Well, okay then. Do you want me to fix the buttons then? You have them mixed up."_

"_O-oh, thank you." Raivis said. No wonder it was falling all over the place._

_Toris chuckled and bent down to fix the button, the entire time Raivis praying to whatever god existed that he wouldn't feel his stomach. Toris quickly fixed the buttons, barely grazing Raivis's stomach, but not noticing it. Raivis heaved a sigh of relief._

"_Wow Raivis." Toris said, "With this huge coat on, you'd think you'd gotten fat or something."_

_Raivis huffed. How dare he make fun of his delicate (but secret) condition! It wasn't his fault that this baby made him bloated like a whale._

_Toris must have gauged Raivis's reaction because he quickly backtracked, "Oh Raivis, I know you're not fat." he said cheerily, placing a hand on Raivis's stomach, which he was still kneeling in front of._

_Like he had been shocked, Toris ripped his hand away. Raivis nearly leapt out of his skin and flattened himself against the wall, trying to physically distance himself from the other male as much as possible._

"_Raivis . . ." Toris said, looking completely shocked._

_Raivis tried to think of something fast, "S-so I've p-put on a l-little weight! I-it's no big d-deal." he lied smoothly._

_Toris narrowed his eyes and stood up, "If that's just weight, then why did you're stomach kick me?"_

_Crap._

"_Uh . . . gas?"_

_Toris glared, making Raivis shiver, "Open the coat." Toris commanded._

_Raivis tried to think of something to get him out of this. When nothing crossed his mind he gave up and unbuttoned his coat, revealing his distended stomach._

_Toris gasped, "You're pregnant?" he cried, unbelieving._

_Raivis immediately began to cry, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! I'm really really sorry!"_

_Toris wrapped his arms around the crying boy, "It's okay Raivis. It's okay. Don't cry."_

_They stayed like that for a few minutes, Raivis sobbing into Toris's shoulder while Toris rubbed his back comfortingly._

"_Why didn't you tell us?" Toris asked._

_Raivis didn't say anything for a minute, "I was scared." he mumbled through his hiccoughs, "I didn't want you to be mad at me."_

_Toris pulled away and wiped away Raivis tears, "Oh hun, I'm not mad. I'm a little disappointed, but I'm not mad at all."_

_They stayed quiet for another minute before Toris asked the dreaded question, "Who's the father?"_

_Raivis shivered, "Um . . . Eduard." he admitted._

_Toris sighed, "I should have figured." he said. Toris took Raivis hand and smiled at him, "Why don't we go see him?"_

_Raivis ripped his hand away, "No! I can't I can't I can't!" Raivis shouted._

_Toris put his hands on Raivis's shoulders to calm him down, "Why can't you?" he asked._

_Raivis sniffled, "I can't ruin Eduard's life."_

_Toris's eyes softened, "You won't ruin his life. He loves you."_

"_Really?"_

_Toris chuckled, "The only one who can't see it is Eduard. And Mr. America."_

_Raivis giggled a little, "He's kind of dumb that way, isn't he?"_

_Toris laughed and took Raivis hand again, leading him down the hall. Ahead of them, a door opened and out stepped Eduard, carrying a stack of books. Upon hearing the other two boys coming down the hall, he turned, seeing Raivis large stomach. After a moment, his mind registered what he was seeing and he dropped the books, went several shades of blue, and then dropped to the floor in a dead feint._

"_Eduard!" the two of them cried, rushing forward. Eduard was out cold, with no chance of waking up for probably a few hours._

"_Well, at least he knows now." Toris said, trying to lighten the mood. Raivis shot him a tearful look and he sighed._

_Well, at least the hard part was over._

_Er . . . scratch that._

**Author Commentary:** I wanted to look into a little background for these two, so my brain gave birth to this.


	35. Walking In

**Author Commentary:** Okay, so here we go. I'm not too sure with what I'm doing for this chapter, so bare with me as I wing it.

**Pair:** Germany x Italy

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, Human names.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing . . . yet.

Feliciano giggled, "Ve~! Ludwig, that tickles."

Ludwig chuckled, "Well, I'm not stopping." he said.

With that, Ludwig descended down to lavish more attention to the exposed neck of his smaller lover. Feliciano moaned and wriggled his hips, grinding them softly against the Germans. Ludwig growled and bit down gently on the smooth neck. Feliciano moaned and wrapped his arms around the muscular neck.

Ridding themselves of their clothing, Feliciano placed his hands back on Ludwig's shoulders. His delicate fingers traced the swastika-shaped burn scar on his muscular left shoulder, a permanent reminder of the horrible things Germany's boss had forced him to do.

"Does it still hurt at all?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head to one side.

Ludwig didn't answer for a moment, "Physically, no. It doesn't." he said.

Feliciano placed the hand that had formerly been on the burn over top Ludwig's heart, feeling it thud behind his ribs, "What about here?"

Ludwig's eyes softened, "Every day."

Feliciano smiled softly and pulled Ludwig down for another kiss. They forgot all about crazy racist bosses and focussed on the friction of their bodies. Just as they were about to join, the door opened and hallway light spilled in.

"Hey Vati, do we have any eggs left. I think we're - OH MIEN GOTT!" Vespaciano cried as he saw the entangled bodies of his parents on the bed, "EW!" he shrieked, slamming the door. More shouts of utter disgust and horrification resounded around the house.

"Ve~ maybe we should have locked the door?" Feliciano said, laughing nervously.

**Author Commentary:** Okay, short, but I liked it anyway. Don't forget to give me feedback and suggestions.

Alrighty, just a quick note. I'm not going to be updating as often now, seeing as my other story is starting to take off. Don't worry, I'll still try and get things up for you guys, just at a slower pace. Hope to hear from you!


	36. Meeting

**Author Commentary:** After some careful thought, I have decided to end this story for good. It just doesn't do anything for my stress level to have this sitting here while I want to move on. So here's the last chapter for _Family Relations_, which I sincerely hope you enjoy.

**Pair:** No pair this time, just all of the Nation Families getting together.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg, human names

**Dedication:** To everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to continue this story. Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer:** I technically own nearly everything in this chapter (aside from the parents).

It was an interesting sight to see, all of the Nation families arriving at the meeting hall. Everyone was either fighting, eerily quiet but looking like they were up to something, or not really caring about what was going on.

As always, the Beilschmidt-Vargas family arrived first (mostly because of Ludwig and Zaffie, who were impeccable with punctuality). Zaffie was looking like she was about to smack Vespaciano upside the head, for he was almost falling asleep as he was walking. Ludwig would have shook him awake himself, but Feliciano was whining about getting up early as well, so he was preoccupied.

Next was the recently expanded Kirkland-Bonnefoy family, consisting of Arthur, Francis, Jeanne, Benjamin, and twins Mary-Anne and Joseph. Being so early in the morning, Mary-Anne and Joseph were cranky and crying, something that had been bothering their parents if the tired and ragged looking Frenchman and Brit were anything to go by. Jeanne was just looking like she couldn't wait to see the other boys (or girls, depending on who was around) and 'talk' to them. Benjamin just looked embarrassed to be associated with these people, as evidenced by the fact that he was a few steps away from them.

After the French-British family had settled, the next family arrived. The Honda-Karpusi family often jumped between being quiet and noisy, and today they were noisy. Theodore and Kimiko were arguing loudly, mostly about how biting was not allowed on planes (Theodore had obviously been playing 'I'm not touching you' with her). Shiori rolled her eyes and fell into step with her parents, a nice, slow pace. Kimiko and Theodore finished arguing and were now plotting who was to be their 'victim' for the day, and what they were going to do to said victim.

Not long after, the Wang-Braginski clan showed up, the quadruplets doing impressive cartwheels into the room. Anastasia and Yao were yelling at them to be careful while Ivan was just smiling and Dimitri was looking on with mild amusement. Zian (or Huan) crashed into a table and was now attempting to pick himself up like he hadn't just smashed his knee off hard wood. Yao was now flitting around Zian/Huan like the worried mother he was while Anastasia was berating him for acting like an idiot. Ivan patted him on the head and his brothers (aside from Dimitri) all crowded around him and a group hug. Ivan, seeing the opportunity to get his family to stop bickering for a little while (and let his ears stop ringing), gathered the four identical boys, his only daughter, his older son, and the love of his life into arms for a massive group hug. Oddly enough, it worked.

A few minutes after that, the Beilschmidt-Williams, Edelstein-Zwingli and Beilschmidt-Williams-Edelstein-Zwingli (try saying _that_ five times fast) families rushed in. They were quite possibly the loudest, most mismatched, and most uncoordinated family out of all the Nation families. Gilbert and Roderich were bickering loudly, Matthew and Vash were attempting to have a nice conversation while keeping an eye on their husbands and their children/grandchildren, Dominick and Frederick were walking hand in hand and shooting each other quick, loving glances, Emmalina and Alison were chatting amiably and trying to run off to play, though Frederick had a good grip on Emmalina and Tiffany was holding Alison's hand so she couldn't get into trouble, all the while wishing she could have stayed home and painted.

The next family to arrive was the Fernandez Carriedo-Vargas family, two of whom looked oblivious while the other two just looked grumpy. Antonio was smiling like always, just as Lovino was looking angry as always. Nicolas was looking torn between making a scene and hauling his darling little sister over his should and dressing her in less revealing clothing. Not that Maria was wearing anything all that bad, just a swoop neck sweater and skinny jeans, Nicolas just had a little sister/big brother complex, making him want to protect his sweet, innocent, baby sister from anything and everything. Not a winning combination when little Maria was naturally magnetic to those around her and had a tendency not to notice when someone was coming onto her.

Shortly after, the Oxenstierna-Vainamoinen family arrived. Laila, who was now nearly the same height as her father, nearly shadowed the tiny Mikael, who nervously trotted along beside Peter, who was more his pace than the giant that was his sister. Laila looked back at her older and younger siblings and slowed her steps to match theirs. Mikael smiled up at her, a sweet smile reminiscent of their mother, which didn't look at all out of place on the face that belonged to Berwald, just as Tino's face looked fine on the silent and slightly intimidating Laila. Peter smiled at his two younger siblings and wrapped his arm around Laila's waist and his other arm around Mikael's shoulders. Tino giggled as he watched them and smiled up at Berwald, who wrapped an arm around Tino's small shoulders and smiled (read; attempted to, but came off as too creepy to be a proper 'smile') down at him.

Bounding in shortly after was the Im-Hong Kong family. Hyun-ae was leading her two brothers in a race, followed by Woon-suk and an irritable Hyong-soo in the back. Yong-soo was cheering his little girl on while Hong Kong was wondering where he went wrong (that was probably the day he met the eager young Korean). Hyun-ae reached her seat and slammed her skinny butt down in it, cheering for herself. Woon-suk rolled his eyes, but Hyong-soo pouted. Yong-soo laughed and patted his little girl on the head, congratulating her on winning the 'race'. Hong Kong rolled his eyes and sat down beside his grumbling sons.

Gliding in after then was the Łukasiewicz-Lorinaitis family, three of whom were obviously dressed up. Feliks was dressed in a new, military-styled, outfit with a few tweaks here and there, Florentyna was dressed in a tight blue sweater and a chocolate coloured flowing skirt, Erek was wearing a light gray sweater-vest over a pink button up and black skinny jeans with a beaded chain clipped to the belt loops, and Toris was wearing the standard suit and tie for the meeting, though his family had obviously cornered him and given him the 'classy-disheveled' look, so his tie was loose and the top few buttons on his shirt were undone, along with all of the buttons on his jacket. His white shirt was also untucked and his hair was slightly mussed. Overall, it was a good look on him, seeing as Feliks was looking like he could take Toris into the bathroom and have them both come out mussed. Toris smiled at his family, oblivious to the hungry looks the Polish cross dresser. Florentyna rolled her eyes at her father and Erek smiled nervously, wondering if he should warn his father.

After the Lithuanian-Polish family took their seats, the Turkish-Egyptian family arrived. Sadiq was chattering away to his daughter and husband, not really caring that Gupta didn't seem to be paying attention and Habibah was only mildly listening. Every so often, Habibah would say something to her father, letting him know that she was indeed listening. As they sat down, Habibah tripped on her long skirt and fell over, resulting in both of her parents rushing forward to help her. She assured the both of them she was fine and that they didn't need to fuss, but Sadiq was stubborn in checking her over for any injuries. Ah the over protectiveness of the Adnan-Muhammad Hassan parents for their sweet, luckless little girl.

The next family to walk in was the Danish-Norwegian family, with Denmark holding onto both Olav's and Radulf's hand as they walked in. He had to bend down awkwardly to hang onto them, seeing as they were still so small and he was so tall. Norway walked along beside them, smirking a little at his husband, who glared back at him. Olav and Radulf both grinned at each other, then suddenly ran forward, jerking Denmark over and tipping onto his face. Olav and Radulf giggled at their prank, even Norway cracked a smile. Denmark picked himself up and grinned. He leaned down and scooped the twins up in his arms and spun them around, making them dizzy. The two boys laughed until they couldn't breath and then Denmark set them down. Both parents chuckled as the two boy attempted to walk straight and ended up tripping over themselves.

Finally, the last family arrived. The Von Bock-Galante family walked slowly into the meeting hall, Eduard and Lucas keeping their pace slow for the heavily pregnant Raivis, who looked around nervously, as if someone would suddenly rush up and scare him. Eduard wrapped a comforting arm around Raivis's tiny shoulders, trying to reassure him. Raivis managed a shaky smile for his son and husband, though he was still visibly shaking.

When all of the nations finally took their seats, the meeting began. The usual fights happened, the usual naps happened, and nothing got done as usual. It seemed that every family had to pick a fight with someone (or each other). Ironically, only the Kirkland-Bonnefoy family didn't cause a ruckus, but that could have been that both of the adults had fallen asleep halfway through the meeting. Both Zaffie and Ludwig had to yell at the people in the room to get the meeting started again. The younger children all managed to run off at the same time, resulting in a scramble to find them. Emmalina was revealed to be the culprit, but Gilbert only laughed and said 'that's my girl', annoying the other parents who didn't find it so funny. Luckily, Lukass had the sense not to run off and further stress his mother, who really didn't need it so close to his due date (poor Raivis probably would have gone into labour right there if his little boy went missing).

After the meeting was over, all of the families chatted for a while, then proceeded to head to their later arrangements. The Beilschmidt-Vargas, Fernandez Carriedo-Vargas, Beilschmidt-Williams, Edelstein-Zwingli and Beilschmidt-Williams-Edelstein-Zwingli families were all going out to dinner together before catching their flights home. The Kirkland-Bonnefoy's were staying the night in a hotel before heading home, too tired to do anything else. The Honda-Karpusi's, Wang-Braginski's, Im-Hong Kong's, Adnan-Muhammad Hassan's, and the single Thailand, Taiwan, Vietnam, Belarus, Ukraine, and even Im Hyong-soo, were all going to have a small family reunion (though it wasn't exactly 'small'). The scandinavians chatted for a while before going their separate ways, the Oxenstierna-Vainamoinen's going to see the sights before going home, the Danish-Norwegian family going straight to their hotel, and Iceland going straight home. The Baltic plus Poland group said a quick hello to one another before the Von Bock-Galante family left to go to the doctor (and probably stay there until the baby was born). The Łukasiewicz-Lorinaitis family begged to stay for a while to explore the shopping before leaving for home, and Toris, being outnumbered, agreed, promptly getting dragged out by a troop of eager shop-a-holics.

Just another day for the Nation Families.

**Author Commentary:** It's finished now. Whew.


End file.
